The Psymon Saga
by DigiDudette
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!!! It's the final showdown between Psymon and the digidestined. Who will win? And at what price? R+R and enjoy! ^_~
1. Two New Recruits

Disclaimer: OK, on with the basics; I don't own Digimon, tho' I wish I did!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is set four months after the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Ken has transferred to Odaiba Junior High School and the digimon hang out in the computer room during school when the digidestined decide to visit the Digital World. Mimi has moved back to Odaiba and Davis has finally learnt how to say TK's name right! ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
Two New Recruits  
  
After the final confrontation against MaloMyotismon, the digidestined thought that that was it, and that there wouldn't be any other threats, until their first day back at school after the summer holidays.  
  
'Another holiday gone, another school year. Great!' TK thought to himself as he, Yolei and Cody walked to school. They were mostly quiet on the short trip there. As usual, TK stared at the clear blue sky with very few 'cotton- wool' clouds ahead of him. He turned his head to the left and gazed from one end of the playground to the other. 'Let's see,' he thought. 'nothing new, nothing new, nothing, nothing, huh?' He stopped his visual searching through the playground and saw someone he had never seen before; a pretty young girl about his age. She had blonde hair and bright, blue, playful eyes. She was talking to a girl younger than her, she looked about nine or ten years old. TK looked at her for a few seconds, then continued looking forwards and quickly shrugged it off.  
  
When TK entered the classroom, he was almost knocked to the ground when Davis leapt in front of him.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU!" he yelled angrily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KARI?!"  
  
"Huh! What are you talking about, Davis?" TK said in response. "I haven't done anything with her!"  
  
"He's just mad because he hasn't seen her yet!" Ken said, trying to calm Davis down. "Just ignore him!"  
  
"Sure will!" the blond replied. "I just hope you enjoy your new school!"  
  
  
  
"I've already got some great friends here." Ken smirked slightly.  
  
At that moment, the classroom door opened and Kari walked through. She walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, sir." she apologised. "I was showing the two new girls at school where their classrooms were.  
  
"Ah, yes." the teacher noted. "I believe that one of the new children is in our class, is she not?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She's waiting outside for you to call her in." Kari said, slightly out of breath after running to the classroom.  
  
"OK, then. Everyone, to there seats!" the teacher called out. With that, every one moved to their seats. "Now, class," he continued. "because I tend to bore people I'll keep 'welcome backs' short. Once again it's a new year, and once again there is a new pupil here with us. Would you like to come in?" After he said that, a girl walked into the classroom. TK stared at her, it was the same girl that he saw before school!  
  
"Hi, my name's Alysha," she said. "and I've just moved from America!"  
  
"Thankyou, Alysha." the teacher said in his one-toned voice. "Now, why don't you sit at the table next to Ken."  
  
"'Kay, sir." Alysha said smiling. She walked over to the table and sat down. She looked at the table next to her, saw TK and smiled. Kari eyed her suspiciously.  
  
* * *  
  
All of the lessons past as usual, except for the fact that Kari kept catching Alysha looking at TK while he was working. Eventually, it was the end of the day, and TK, Kari, Davis and Ken met up just outside the classroom.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the digital world for a visit?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, sure I am!" Davis replied sounding tough.  
  
"Err, Davis, we're not fighting evil digimon anymore, y'know." TK noted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting." Davis said, going red in embarrassment. The four kids laughed, even Ken!  
  
As they were about to start heading to the computer room, Alysha stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked. "where can I find the computer room, that's where my little sister's last lesson is."  
  
"Why don't you come along with us," TK offered. "We're heading there, anyway!"  
  
"Thankyou very much." Alysha said happily. They walked along the corridor, and eventually came to the computer room, where TK, Kari, Davis and Ken met up with Cody and Yolei, who were standing outside of the classroom.  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis said happily as they arrived. "How come you're not in the classroom?"  
  
"One of the new kids is still in there." Cody pointed out.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Yolei asked, looking at Alysha.  
  
"Oh, hi there, I'm Alysha." the blonde said politely. "I'm waiting for my little sister, she said she was in the computer room for her last lesson." Just as she had finished introducing herself, a small girl with light brown hair and the same blue eyes as Alysha walked out of the room. She looked extremely excited.  
  
"Hey, Gabby!" Alysha said happily. She looked at her happy expression. "Err, what's up with you? Have you been eating too much sugar again? And how come you were so late out of class?"  
  
Gabby smirked not-so-innocently. "I bet you'll never guess what's in the classroom!" she teased.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Alysha asked curiously. The digidestined were listening to the sisters' conversation.  
  
"Those digimon that were on the TV four months ago!" Alysha's bright blue eyes widened. "Really? Can I see them!"  
  
"Sure, follow me!" the blonde cautiously followed her sister into the classroom. The digidestined stared at them, then followed.  
  
"They're over there!" Gabby pointed out excitedly. Alysha walked towards the said area, and then stopped dead, staring at the computer which used the digiport program.  
  
"What is it, 'Lysha?" Gabby stared at the computer too. It was glowing.  
  
The digidestined ran up to them to see what was going on, and as they stopped, two powerful beams of light shot out towards Alysha and Gabby. They both held their hands in front of them to catch whatever was being formed at the end of the beams of light. Finally, the light died. In Alysha's hands, there was light purple D-3, and in Gabby's hands, there was a golden D-3, which had a slight glow to it. The digidestined looked shocked. They didn't know what to think about the previous events. There was a piercing silence, until Gabby asked the most appropriate question.  
  
"Do.any of you guys know what these are?"  
  
"Well, if we didn't know what they were, then there wouldn't be this silence, would there?" Davis said sarcastically. Kari decided to explain, since Davis wouldn't do a good job, anyway.  
  
"They're Digivices. Which would make you."  
  
"Digidestined." TK finished.  
  
"Err, digi-what?" Alysha asked confused.  
  
"Well," Kari begun. "it means that you get to come to the Digital World with us," she paused. "but there's no other evil digimon, so why now?" she trailed off and the two sisters ignored her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, a girl called Mimi told me about it when we lived in New York."  
  
"YOU KNEW MIMI?!" All the digidestined asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, we're really good friends. She told me all about it. I guess she was one of the original older digidestined."  
  
"Yeah, she was one of the original digidestined, alright!" TK said, smiling.  
  
"Well, let's go visit the digital world, already!" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, let's go already!" Veemon said as he and the other digimon came out from their hiding spot under the table.  
  
"See? I TOLD YOU SO!" Gabby cried out. "They are here!"  
  
"Well, are we going or not?" Gatomon called.  
  
"OK then!" Kari replied. She and the other digidestined held out their D- 3s. Alysha and Gabby did the same thing. "Digi-port open!" Kari cried. Suddenly they were sucked through the computer.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally they arrived in the Digital World. Alysha got up, stumbling slightly as she got up. Gabby got up to her feet aswell.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Alysha said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Digiworld!" Davis said happily.  
  
"Hey, nice costume change!" Gabby said as she got up. Alysha was now wearing a short lilac top and deep blue trousers, and Gabby was wearing a pale blue top and a deep blue cycling shorts.  
  
Gabby looked at the digimon. "So, who are you monster dudes, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Veemon remembered. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Veemon"  
  
"I'm Hawkmon." the bird digimon said politely.  
  
"I'm Armadillomon." the yellow digimon continued.  
  
"Gatomon's the name!" the cat-like digimon said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm Patamon." the flying digimon chirped.  
  
"And I'm Wormmon." the small green digimon finished off.  
  
"Wow," Alysha said. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting some real digimon!"  
  
"Well, there are plenty more digimon to meet," Kari said. "but there aren't anymore evil digimon here, so why were you two made to be digidestined."  
  
"Well, if me and Gabby are digidestined, then don't we need to find our partner digimon?" Alysha noted.  
  
"Yeah," TK agreed. "Let's look around for them." Kari looked at her D-Terminal. "Hey, I'm picking up two signals." Alysha and Gabby took D-Terminals out of their pockets, which had appeared when they entered the digital world, and looked towards where the signals were coming from.  
  
"They must show were our digimon are!" Gabby cried out enthusiastically.  
  
Suddenly an explosion occurred in the area where the signals came from, and then, two digimon came running from it. One of the digimon was a cat-like digimon that moved on all fours, it was a lilac colour, had a long tail and it had a golden necklace around it's neck. The other digimon was smaller then the first one. It also moved on all fours but was flying using golden yellow wings. It was pink and looked slightly like a dog.  
  
The cat-like digimon leapt into Alysha's arms, and the dog-like digimon flew into Gabby's arms.  
  
Alysha looked at the digimon. "Lynkmon? Is it you?"  
  
"The very same!" the digimon replied.  
  
Gabby couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Dulphimon, it's you!"  
  
"Yep! Sure is!" she replied.  
  
"Wow, I guess those two are your partners!" Davis said, looking surprised.  
  
"Sure are!" Lynkmon said happily.  
  
Alysha explained:  
  
"Lynkmon is a rookie level animal vaccine type digimon. She can knock opponents back with her Super Claw and Tail Slash attacks!"  
  
Gabby continued: "Dulphimon is a rookie level mammal data type digimon. She may be small, but she can hit hard with her Bubble Blow and Sky Dive attacks!"  
  
"Hey!" Cody called out. "As much as I like to see you two meet your partner digimon, but there's an extremely angry digimon headed this way!" Everyone looked to where Lynkmon and Dulphimon had appeared. There, charging towards them, was a Monochromon.  
  
"Whoah!" Gabby called out. "Who said the dinosaurs were extinct!"  
  
"That's Monochromon!" Ken told them. The Monochromon stopped and attacked.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" he cried, as hundreds of fireballs headed towards the digidestined.  
  
"Com'on you guys!" Davis called to the digimon. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Best idea you've had yet!" Gatomon called back.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!"  
  
"Digi-armour energise!" TK and Kari cried.  
  
"Patamon armour digivolve to.Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" "Gatomon armour digivolve to.Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"Wow, so this is digivolution!" Alysha said in amazement. All of the champion digimon blocked the fireballs, taking little damage.  
  
"Why is it attacking us?" Kari asked TK. "There can't be a dark ring on it, and there's no way it can be a control spire digimon!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" the blond answered back. "Look at the eyes. Normally they would be green, but this time they're red!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" the brunette replied back.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon cried again. This time the digimon were unprepared; it hit them full on.  
  
"Com'on!" Davis cried. "If you wanna win first you gotta attack!"  
  
"V-Laser!" Exveemon cried as a powerful blast came from the 'V' symbol on his chest. The blast hit Monochromon, but it quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"We need to work together!" Pegasusmon called to the other digimon.  
  
"Right!" Nefertimon called back.  
  
"V-Laser!" "Horn Rings!" "Tail Hammer!" "Spiking Strike!" "Rosetta Stone!" "Star Shower!"  
  
All of the attacks hit Monochromon, doing damage, but not enough to stop it.  
  
"'Lysha," Lynkmon started. "I need to digivolve."  
  
"Right!" the blonde replied. She held out her D-3. Then, bright lights burst from the device. Lynkmon began to glow and change.  
  
"Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!"  
  
"Wow," Alysha gazed into the eyes of the large cat-like digimon. "YOU DID IT!" the girl yelled out, making the other digidestined jump and stare at her.  
  
"Who is that, anyway?" Kari asked, her scarlet eyes wide with amazement. Alysha turned to the brunette and told her:  
  
"Cougamon's the champion form of Lynkmon. She's a mammal vaccine type digimon. Her attacks are Hyper Claw and Sonic Blaster."  
  
The lilac digimon spoke up. "If we attack together then we may be able to knock it out, we mustn't destroy him." she said in a deep, smooth voice.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Cougamon." Pegasusmon replied to this statement.  
  
"Let's get going." Nefertimon added in.  
  
"V-Laser!" "Blast Rings!" "Tail Hammer!" "Star Shower!" "Rosetta Stone!" "Sonic Blaster!"  
  
All of the attacks hit Monochromon all at once. It closed it's eyes for a brief second in pain, and when it opened them again, they were their ordinary green colour. The Monochromon turned around and stampeded away from the digidestined's gazing eyes.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Lynkmon said as she had previously dedigivolved along with all the other digimon.  
  
Patamon flew happily towards TK, landed on his head and smiled gently. Suddenly, the little digimon gave out a little yelp as some kind a small energy beam hit him from behind. He sharply turned around in time to see a shadowy human-like figure disappearing in to thin air.  
  
"What's wrong, Patamon?" TK asked his partner, picking him up from his position perched on his head and holding him infront his chest, so that he could see him.  
  
"It's nothing," the bat-like digimon replied cheerfully. "It was just something that hit me, most likely a bug!"  
  
Gabby walked up to Alysha, Dulphimon sitting on her head.  
  
"Hey 'Lysha," she said with a gentle smile on her face. "congrats on the your first victory."  
  
"Thanks, Gabby." The blonde replied.  
  
"It'll be my turn too, soon!" Dulphimon chirped happily.  
  
"Yeah!" the brunette replied.  
  
Cody walked over to where Davis and Ken where. "Davis?" the young boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Cody?" the boy in question replied.  
  
"I think it's time we go back home. We can find out about the Monochromon incident tomorrow."  
  
"I agree." Ken replied.  
  
The eight kids went to the TV and returned home.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Alysha sat down on the sofa with Gabby, watching the TV while eating dinner. After about five minutes, Gabby spoke up.  
  
"It's weird, isn't it?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Yeah, the chips do taste like they're three days old." The blonde replied, not really listening to what Gabby had said. The young girl looked irritated.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" she cried. She calmed her voice down. "What I meant is, it's weird how we became digidestined after the final battle agsainst in the Digital World, and yet we didn't become digidestined beforehand and we didn't even realise that the kids we met today were the digidestined that that actually defeated him?"  
  
"Yeah, it's also weird how long mum was unconscious for after we showed her Lynkmon and Dulphimon!" the small girl nodded, giggling slightly. The blonde continued with a smirk. "And you know what else?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You talk too much, now shut up and eat your dinner!"  
  
"'kay!"  
  
'Now that the digidestined have two new members, what will happen next? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
OK, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so NO FLAMES, understood? Constructive criticism is welcome, just nothing rude or absurd, or I'll set my mum and dad on you! And it won't be pretty if I do!  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	2. Dark Creation, Dark Future

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, 'cause if I did, season three wouldn't exist!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Creation, Dark Future  
  
Kari was half running, half walking trying to catch up with TK. She was cautious about being too near him since last night. She had phoned him to talk to him about Alysha and Gabby becoming digidestined. TK seemed very ratty about something, but Kari was too scared by his sudden change in attitude to ask him what was wrong. She remembered the conversation.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari stood with the phone by her right ear, waiting for TK to pick up the phone, she knew his mum wasn't in at this time. Just as she was about to hang up, she heard TK's voice.  
  
"Hello? Who is it?" he answered angrily. A sense of irritation in his voice. Kari realised this.  
  
"Er, TK?" Kari said worriedly. TK's voice became less irritated as he realised who it was. "Oh, sorry Kari." Kari hesitated after that. After this morning she didn't expect him to act like this.  
  
"TK, I was wondering if we could talk about Alysha and Gabby."  
  
"Can we save it 'til later. I'm a little busy right now."  
  
"Oh, alright then, talk to you tomorrow, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kari hung up the phone and sighed. 'That was bizarre.' she thought as she slumped down on the sofa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She finally decided to approach TK. She caught up with him and walked beside him. It shocked her to see a sad expression on his face, a boy so normally happy, so cheerful and bright. After a few seconds she spoke up.  
  
"Hey TK, how are you today?" she asked cautiously. The boy gave no response. His expression never changed and he kept walking forward.  
  
They arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang. Alysha, Davis and Ken were already there.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Alysha asked as she sat down next to Kari.  
  
"Nothing." she sighed. "TK's just feeling a bit off today."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alysha asked curiously. "How come?"  
  
"I dunno, he just seemed really sad, that's all."  
  
Alysha looked to the other side of the classroom, TK was sat next to Ken. He seemed so sad, like something bad had happened, or was going to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
The day wasn't at relaxed as it usually was. There was tension and worry clouding Kari's mind, and Alysha was just plain worried. TK usually liked to answer questions that other kids wouldn't know, but today he just sat there without saying a word.  
  
Finally the end of the day arrived, and everyone made their way to the computer room. TK was walking slower then everyone else, so he was easily overtaken.  
  
"Hey Gabby!" Alysha said happily as she entered the room. Lynkmon walked up to her.  
  
"Hey 'Lysha!" the digimon chirped.  
  
"Hey guys, how about we discuss what we'll be doing in the Digital World today." Davis suggested. Everyone agreed, except Kari, who had her head poked through the door and was looking around the corridor. "What's up, Kari?" the goggle-head asked.  
  
"TK hasn't come yet." The brunette replied, her scarlet eyes full of worry. A small smile met her face. "Wait, here he is!" Her smile turned straight into a frown though when he approached. "TK, what's wrong?" TK had walked into the room with everyone staring at him. Cody noticed something else other than TK's mood.  
  
"Where's Patamon?" the young boy asked, looking around. TK put his backpack gently on an empty space on one of the computer tables. He opened it and took out a very weak looking digimon - Patamon.  
  
It shocked Kari greatly to see the little digimon in seemingly so such pain. You could hardly tell it was the same digimon that had been so cheery the previous day. His eyes were all dull and blurry, and his fur was dull, with no shine to it.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kari gasped worriedly.  
  
"He's been like this since last night." TK said grimly. "I told my mom but neither of us know what's wrong with him." Yolei was thinking of what could have been wrong.  
  
"Maybe he's just got a cold." she suggested.  
  
"Or maybe he ate some of your mom's cooking!" Davis joked.  
  
"Yeah, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." TK said sadly while picking up the weak digimon.  
  
"Davis, that didn't help." Ken said irritably, thinking of hitting Davis if he didn't shut up. Yolei wanted to brighten the mood.  
  
"Hey, how about we go to the Digital World, that might make him feel better!" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Kari said, lightening up a little. "You game, TK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." The blond replied grimly.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Davis said impatiently. "Digi-port open!" The port opened and the digidestined went to the DigiWorld.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived in the Digital World, Patamon was no different.  
  
"I guess going to the DigiWorld didn't help then." Yolei said, looking at the little digimon.  
  
"Well, we can look around still, y'know." Davis suggested. "We might as well try to find out what happened with that Monochromon yesterday."  
  
"OK, TK agreed unenthusiastically. They were about to walk off to look around, when suddenly an echoey laugh surrounded the area, despite the fact that the area had no cliffs and was a virtually an open space. The digidestined stopped dead in their tracks, looking around. The laugh echoed around the area again, this time louder then before. Finally, a purple clothed figure gently floated down towards the ground from nowhere. The figure stopped roughly one metre above the ground.  
  
"Who's that?" Yolei asked trembling. The figure just smirked and chuckled quietly.  
  
"My name is Psymon, not that it's anything to you."  
  
"That's a digimon?" Kari gasped. The only digimon she had seen that had a human-like figure were the most powerful of digimon. The digimon smirked maliciously.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am a digimon." Psymon said evilly. "And now if you don't mind," he turned to face TK. "Takeru Takaishi, I will be taking your partner now." TK gasped and stared at Psymon. It was weird enough that this digimon knew his name, but it was even stranger that the purple-clothed digimon wanted his digimon. He was shocked but stood his ground. "You're not taking Patamon anywhere!" the blond yelled defiantly.  
  
"Oh really?" Psymon asked maliciously. His voice became angry. "Well, if you won't give him to me then I'll just have to take him by force!" as he finished this sentence he fired white-hot blasts at TK and Patamon.  
  
"TK, WATCH OUT!" Kari screamed as the beams hurtled towards the two.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!"  
  
"Digi-armour energise!" Kari cried.  
  
"Gatomon armour digivolve to.Nefertimon, the angel on light!"  
  
"Nefertimon, you've got to block that attack!" Kari called to her digimon.  
  
"Right!" the digimon nodded, and flew as quickly as possible to stop the attack from injuring TK and Patamon. She arrived just in time, only to be hit by the attack full on.  
  
"NERFERTIMON! NO!" Kari screamed as her digimon fell to the ground, dedigivolving into Salamon. Kari ran up to her. As she got up holding Salamon in her arms after picking her up, she looked at TK. He was staring unblinkingly at Psymon and breathing rapidly. It scared Kari to see him like this.  
  
"Be careful," Ken advised. "he may be a digimon but he's a powerful one of that!"  
  
"Right!" Davis said, standing his ground. "Let's attack!"  
  
"V-Laser!" "Horn Rings!" "Tail Hammer!" "Spiking Strike!" "Sonic Blaster!"  
  
All the attacks hit Psymon full on. The smoke cleared, only for the digidestined to discover that there was no damage done.  
  
"That's impossible!" Yolei cried.  
  
"No one can withstand that, can they?" Cody questioned. Kari looked at TK again, He still stared at Psymon, his eyes never leaving the digimon. Patamon was lying in his arms completely lifeless, looking like he was going to die. Finally he managed to say something:  
  
"TK," he said weakly. The blonde snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at the digimon. "I can't fight it much longer."  
  
"Huh?" the boy looked shocked. "What are you talking about, Patamon?" Suddenly, there were yells coming from the digidestined. All of the fighting digimon had been hit! They fell to the ground, but sluggishly got up, standing their ground.  
  
"Gabby," Dulphimon said to her partner. "I have to digivolve."  
  
"OK," Gabby said. She held out her D-3. It began to glow.  
  
"Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!"  
  
As the bright light faded, Gabby saw that were there was once Dulphimon, stood a majestic light blue digimon. It was on all fours, and had huge golden wings on its back.  
  
"Wow, Alamon." Gabby said quietly in awe. She gazed at her digimon as she flew into the air ready for attack. All the other digimon followed her.  
  
"Who's that?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's Alamon, the champion form of Dulphimon. She's a animal data type digimon, and her attacks are Tornado Blast and Hyper Blast."  
  
"ATTACK! NOW!" Alamon cried to the other digimon. They used their best attacks again.  
  
"V-Laser!" "Horn Rings!" "Tail Hammer!" "Spiking Strike!" "Sonic Blaster!" "Tornado Blast!"  
  
The attacks hit Psymon full on again, but still had no effect. While all the digimon were attacking him, he had no intentions of fighting back. TK was still looking distantly at Psymon, as the evil digimon steadily floated there, smiling maliciously to himself.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" he asked mockingly. "Let me show you real power!" With that he spread his arms out and white hot beams shot out towards all the digimon. The beams hit them full on, and the digimon collapsed to the ground. They all dedigivolved into their in-training forms, Cougamon into Pukamon, and Alamon into Temamon.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cody asked, as the digidestined picked up their digimon, who of which had made their way towards them.  
  
"Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Psymon wondered sarcastically . He turned back towards TK. "Now, Takeru, be a good little digidestined and give me that digimon!"  
  
"What do you want with him anyway?" Kari cried to Psymon.  
  
"He's essential for my plans." Psymon said. "That blast that hit your pathetic excuse for a digimon. He never told you about it, but he saw me as I teleported away."  
  
"He teleported?" Davis said wondering how that was possible. Ken realised what was going on. "He must be psychic!" he said quickly as he turned to face Davis.  
  
"Huh?" the goggle-head was confused.  
  
"Patamon said it was just a bug." TK said to himself in disbelief.  
  
"He may of said that it was just a bug, but I actually managed to insert a virus into him. The reason he's so sick is that he was using up all of his energy trying to stop the virus completely taking over his body. All I have to do is fully activate the virus and he's mine."  
  
"NO!" TK cried out. He held Patamon tight in his arms, not wanting to give his partner up without a fight.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind," Psymon held out his right hand in a fist infront of him, then, he opened it and it began to glow. Three bright light ropes came out of his palm and headed for Patamon. Despite TK's grip on Patamon, the ropes were too strong. They pulled Patamon away from him and retracted back into Psymon's palm. He grabbed the little digimon as the ropes disappeared.  
  
"GIVE HIM BACK!" TK yelled at the digimon.  
  
"But I'm not finished showing you what I can do." Psymon sneered back. "You worthless digidestined and your pathetic excuse for digimon; you're nothing compared to me. Now, it begins." He psychically commanded for Patamon to float to the ground, then he chanted a few inaudible words, and a dark swirl began to spin around Patamon. It grew bigger and bigger, like a black tornado. All the digidestined could do is stand there and watch. TK was horrified at what he was seeing. Nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen. Soon the dark tornado was so powerful that the all the digidestined and digimon had to shield their eyes; except Davis, who put his goggles on. What actually was about twenty seconds, seemed like twenty years to TK, who was so terrified that he didn't even want to see what had happened, but was paralysed with horror. Finally, the tornado died down, and as the digidestined removed their arms from infront of their eyes, and as Davis removed his goggles they looked up in pure shock at what stood before them. TK was the last to look, and as he did, he gasped and nearly choked from fear and shock. There, infront of him, stood a digimon that he hoped he would never have to see ever again.  
  
'Who exactly is this new evil the digidestined have to face, and what has happened to Patamon. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
I love suspense, don't you? Anyway, you probably all guessed who it is by now, but I just had to be evil! ;-D Well, anywho, same as before, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism welcome, 'kay?  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	3. Friend Or Foe?

Disclaimer: Hello dearies, I don't own digimon. Thought you ought to know!  
  
A/N: Before any of you dudes and dudettes get any ideas after you've read this, I AM NOT TK BASHING!!! I just happen to know TK better then any other digidestined in 02, 'kay? Also, he's like, my totally fave digimon character of all time, so, how can I TK bash? Anyway, enough of my incessant ramblings, on with the show!  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
TK was the last to look, and as he did, he gasped and nearly choked from fear and shock. There, infront of him, stood a digimon that he hoped he would never have to see ever again.  
  
Devimon.  
  
"No, anything but you." TK whispered to himself. "Please no." The newly transformed digimon flew up into the sky, a few metres above Psymon.  
  
"Behold, the true power I possess!" Psymon said to the digidestined, who where still in shock about the previous events. "Now, Devimon, attack." With that Psymon teleported away from the battle, as the now evil digimon prepared for attack.  
  
"Touch of Evil!!" Devimon cried out. A powerful beam of dark light (A/N: How???) emerged from his now open hand. It covered the digidestined and they were knocked to the ground. It was slowly driving them unconscious.  
  
"The darkness is too strong." Kari said weakly, trying not to faint, Salamon limp in her arms.  
  
"I can't stay awake any longer." Yolei said hazily. She passed out just as everyone else did. TK was the last to faint.  
  
"I'm sorry Patamon." he said weakly, trying to see if Devimon was still there. "I let you down." With that he lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"TK, hey TK, wake up!" TK could hear a muffled voice. He could feel someone shaking him gently, yet firmly. 'Where am I?' he wondered. 'Was it all a dream?' He slowly opened his eyes, everything around him was blurred, when it came to focus he found that it was Kari who had been shaking him and telling him to wake up. All the digidestined were discussing battle plans in the background, except Alysha and Gabby, who were with Kari. TK suddenly sat up, making the three girls jump.  
  
"Patamon!" he said worriedly. "Where is he?" he rubbed his head with his right hand. "Ow, my head hurts." he mumbled.  
  
"TK, calm down." Kari said sternly. "No wonder your heads hurts, you got up too quickly!"  
  
"What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" the blond asked, now looking at Kari.  
  
"Well, we've been up about half an hour." Kari informed. "We must have been unconscious at least an hour after Devimon's attack."  
  
Harsh reality crept into TK's mind.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream." TK said grimly, realising that his own friend had attacked him and his friends.  
  
"Don't worry TK, we'll get him back for you!" Gabby said happily. She was trying to cheer TK up, but was failing miserably. Alysha continued. "We'll make Psymon pay for this, I promise." The sound of Psymon's name pounded against TK's head. Psymon was the one that did this. Psymon made his friend attack him. It made him feel sick at slightest mention of the name.  
  
By now the other digidestined had realised TK was awake and were making their way towards him.  
  
"You OK, dude?" Davis asked as he stopped.  
  
"Yeah," TK said grimly. "I'm fine."  
  
"So what were you talking about over there?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"We were coming up with battle plans for how to get Patamon back." the boy said energetically. "I say we start looking for him now!"  
  
"No," TK said, getting Davis' attention. "I think we should go home now."  
  
"But."  
  
"It's getting late, the digimon are tired, and those two could be anywhere." the blond stood up. "Ken said himself, he's a psychic digimon. I think we should go home now, and start looking tomorrow."  
  
"OK," Davis said glumly, he was hoping for a fight. They returned home via the TV.  
  
* * *  
  
"TK? Oh, you're home dear." Ms Takaishi said cheerfully as TK opened the door and walked into the apartment. She saw TK's face. "TK, what's wrong? Where's Patamon?"  
  
"Something bad happened when I went to the digital world today. I'd rather not talk about it." He walked hastily to his room, keeping his head down, once he entered he shut the door. His mother only looked and wondered.  
  
TK slumped onto his bed. He didn't care what time it was, he just wanted to rest, to get away from what had happened, to go to school the next day and to never go to the digital world again. He didn't want to go back. He didn't even want to be a digidestined at this moment in time. The more he thought about it, the more sleepy he felt, and eventually, he drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK was running through a forest as if his life depended on it. He was being chased by Psymon, who was rapidly decreasing the distance between them. The blond stopped suddenly and smiled. There infront of him in the sky was Angemon. The digimon had a slight white glow around him. He looked down at TK.  
  
"ANGEMON!" TK called to partner. "PLEASE, HELP ME OUT!" TK turned around as Psymon stopped behind him. The psychic digimon smirked and chuckled to himself. TK turned back to where Angemon was, but instead of Angemon was Devimon. "No, not again!" TK said to himself as the digimon moved his right hand infront of him and a dark energy started to gather around it.  
  
"TOUCH OF EVIL!" the digimon cried, more maliciously then the first time. TK covered his face with his arms and prepared for the worse, as the darkness speeded closer and closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK shot up from his bed, sitting upright. He was covered in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly and was shaking uncontrollably. 'I'm not scared,' he thought, knowing this wasn't true. 'It's just cold, that's all.' He looked at the time. '12 midnight, great, I'm gonna be a wreck tomorrow.' He got back under his duvet, but couldn't stop shivering. 'I can't believe this is all real,' he tried to get to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about it. 'All I have to do is get it out of my head, and I won't need to go to the Digital World again.' No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep, but eventually, he finally managed to get some rest, the last time he looked at his clock being 5:00 am.  
  
* * *  
  
"TK, wake up, you're going to be late!" a voice called from the kitchen. TK blearily opened his eyes, and lifted his head only centimetres above his pillow, before slamming back down onto the soft bed. His mum entered the room.  
  
"TK, you're normally up by now." she said worriedly. "You're going to be late. "After his mum had left TK finally dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Is anything the matter?" his mum asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." he said tiredly. "Just didn't get much sleep.  
  
"Do you want the day off?" she asked. The blond shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine, honest." he said irritably.  
  
"OK then."  
  
When he was ready for school he felt even worse then he did when he woke up. 'It's nothing.' he kept thinking to himself. 'Nothing is wrong.' He arrived at school before any of the other digidestined because he walked so quickly on the way. He went into the classroom and sat down. A few minutes later the other digidestined arrived in the classroom.  
  
"Oh, TK. You're already here!" Kari noticed, looking pleased to see the boy. She then noticed that he was looking at the same spot as before and his expression didn't change. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a little tired." the blond said, looking up and smiling a little.  
  
Ken sat next to TK, Alysha sat on her own and Davis sat next to Kari.  
  
"Finally, this is my chance!" he said excitedly. Kari gave him a funny look.  
  
"Ken's only sitting next to him because I get upset seeing him sad and you're too insensitive!"  
  
"Sorry Kari." Davis said apologetically. He really wanted to smile though.  
  
All through first lesson, which was maths (A/N: Yawn), TK was looking worse and worse. He kept nearly falling asleep, and Ken had to poke him with his pencil to wake him up. The teacher saw TK like this.  
  
"TK, are you alright?" he asked in his legendary monotone.  
  
"I'm fine sir, I'm just a little tired." the blond replied weakly.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse." the teacher suggested. "You look like you could do with a rest."  
  
"OK sir." TK said as he stood up. He walked out of the classroom as Kari watched him worriedly.  
  
As TK walked down the corridor everything around became blurry and hazy. 'There's no way I can go to the nurse. There's nothing wrong with me!' He decided he wasn't going to the nurse and began sprinting down the hallway, he didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to get away from it all; Psymon, Devimon, everything. Finally he arrived outside school. He started walking again trying to calm down his breathing. He staggered a little, and collapsed. But he disappeared before he hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
TK weakly opened his eyes. He slowly got off the ground and stood up, wobbling a bit. He looked at his surroundings. He was stood on a grey beach leading to a grey ocean. There was a deep grey cliff behind him leading a dark forest. TK knew exactly where he was.  
  
"The dark ocean." he said grimly. "But why am I here?"  
  
"You're here because happiness has slipped away from you."  
  
"Who said that?" TK asked loudly. Then he recognised the voice. "What do you want, Psymon?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." the voice said maliciously, then Psymon appeared behind TK.  
  
"Don't take it too personally, Takaishi." Psymon said to the blond. TK jumped slightly, quickly turned around and came face to face with his new enemy.  
  
"What do you want?" TK asked the digimon angrily.  
  
"A word with you." Psymon said, trying to sound innocent. "But first, how about a recap of what happened yesterday."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" TK said backing off slightly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" the purple-clad digimon sneered at the young teen. With a snap if Psymon's fingers, the dark scenery was gone, and in it's place was a familiar open area. Before TK's eyes he saw Psymon psychically command Patamon to float to the ground, where a black tornado appeared.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" TK demanded to the digimon stood next to him. He had a smirk on his face while watching this scene repeat itself. "ANSWER ME!!" the boy yelled. He tried to grab Psymon, but the digimon put a powerful grip around TK's neck, lifting him a few inches in the air, as he made the current scene disappear back into the lifeless ocean.  
  
"Never, EVER, do that again!" he seethed through gritted teeth. TK had both his hands on Psymon's, trying to get them from around his throat. 'I'm gonna run out of air if he doesn't let go of me soon!" he thought, panicking as he began to feel light-headed. Psymon then threw TK onto the beach, leaving him rubbing his neck, gasping for breath. His hat now roughly 5 metres away from him.  
  
"Now, have I made myself clear?" he asked, mockingly. The blond slowly got up and stood his ground.  
  
"I'll never do what you tell me to." he spat at Psymon.  
  
"You won't say that after I'm done with you." Psymon replied disparagingly.  
  
"And what are you gonna do?" TK asked cockily to his enemy. "Neck me some more?" Psymon glared at him in complete rage.  
  
"You insubordinate little brat!" he spat. TK's face lost it's cockiness and he started to step back a few steps as Psymon powered up for another attack. A sphere formed in the palm of his hand, then, a powerful blast roared it way towards TK. He instantly moved his arms over his face to stop to full effects of the attack. 'Oh no.' he thought worriedly. 'It's over.' There was a bright light and the ocean became nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright class, you can go for lunch now." the teacher droned as the class were waiting to leave. Everyone left the classroom, and Davis, Alysha and Ken went along with Kari.  
  
"What's the rush?" Davis asked as Kari was nearly running down the corridor.  
  
"I'm going to see if TK's alright." Kari said hastily as she approached to nurse's room. She was extremely worried when she discovered that TK wasn't there.  
  
"Maybe he left." Ken suggested. Kari nodded and the four of them head off to find him.  
  
* * *  
  
TK finally regained consciousness. He didn't want to open his eyes, because they felt like lead. His whole body ached. He finally decided to try and get up. He opened his eyes and painfully sat up. He was sat on a cliff-face on what looked like a mountain. It looked familiar to him. TK looked roughly 10 metres ahead of him. There he saw a little kid about 8 years old, and near him were six other kids that looked about 12 or 13 years old. Each of them had a look of panic on there faces. TK looked in the direction the kids were looking. He saw a sight he never wanted to see again.  
  
"This is from four years ago." he said to himself as he saw Angemon fight Devimon near Infinity Mountain. Psymon appeared beside TK, as the blond was still sat on the ground.  
  
"Let's just call this a punishment for earlier, Takaishi." the digimon said plainly, grinning at the battle being repeated before him.  
  
"What do you want?" TK asked him, looking up to his unblinking face.  
  
"I already told you when you arrived here." Psymon said matter-of- factly. "Because happiness has slipped away from you."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked curiously after he had just painfully stood up.  
  
"I thought you were smarter then that, Takaishi." the purple-clad digimon said evilly. "You lost your partner when you were 8 years old, and now your partner has been turned into the same digimon that defeated it four years ago."  
  
"Which you did to him!" TK spat at Psymon. Psymon looked at him for a brief second, turned back to the battle. Angemon was collecting some of the other digimon's energy.  
  
"Don't forget what I can do to you." Psymon teased. With that a sharp blade appeared in Psymon's hand, and he threw it right at TK! TK couldn't get very far away before the blade hit him. It caught his right arm just below the shoulder, slashed through that part of his shirt, and making a deep cut in his arm. TK immediately held his right arm with his left hand, to stop the blood, and he winced in pain. He fell onto his knees, and looked at his blood-soaked hand, arm and sleeve. Psymon ignored him and stared back at the battle.  
  
"And now, witness the moment of truth!" he said triumphantly. TK weakly looked up to see Angemon starting to be deleted alongside Devimon. He evil digimon was laughing as he completely disappeared. Psymon stared down at TK, who now had his eyes tightly shut and was shaking uncontrollably from pain.  
  
"Hope is gone, now only remains Despair, and the power of Despair in this child shall aid me greatly." he said quietly to young teen. TK didn't hear him though. 'I can't believe it's going to end like this. I can't even tell Kari how I feel about her.' he started to feel light-headed, and the voices from the flashback were becoming fuzzy, they began to echo in his mind, then everything went blank.  
  
* * *  
  
'Whe.where am I?' TK thought weakly. He could hear voices. They sounded familiar. 'Wait, Kari? Is she here?' he slowly opened his eyes. Just like before his whole body ached, he had a stinging pain in his right arm and a dull pain in his head. He opened his eyes a bit more and found that he was in the nurse's room. He saw Kari talking with Ms Takaishi, who looked extremely worried. She looked in TK's direction.  
  
"TK! You're awake!" she said happily. She went to TK's bed followed closely by Kari.  
  
"TK, we've been worried sick!" Kari said, feeling relieved. "I came here to see if you were alright, but when you weren't here I started to look for you and found you unconscious just outside the school."  
  
"Where's the others?" TK asked after sitting up slightly.  
  
"I told them to go home." Kari said simply. "We've been here for hours."  
  
"Hours?" TK asked, confused. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:40." Kari answered, looking at her D-3. "We found you at 12:30, and the teacher let me stay here."  
  
"Maybe I should go home." TK suggested after a couple of seconds. His mother hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure your arm's alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, my arms fine." the blonde said, looking at the blood-soaked bandage on his arm. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"I'll come too!" Kari said cheerfully. "After all, my mum and dad won't mind!"  
  
"Yeah." TK smiled weakly. He was remembering what happened in the Dark Ocean, but didn't want to tell anyone.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," she continued. "our digimon managed to get enough strength to digivolve to their normal level today."  
  
"That's OK then." he said, cheering up a little. "Com'on, let's go."  
  
They left the school and began to walk home. They didn't notice Psymon stood on top of one of the apartment buildings.  
  
"Hope is gone, now only remains Despair." he said to himself with a smirk as the three walked towards TK's apartment.  
  
'What will happen to TK now that he has been to the Dark Ocean, and what is Psymon planning to do with him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
What did you think? I didn't go over the top did I? I hope not. Well, I better repeat myself, there is no TK bashing, only his number 1 fan giving him a lead role in grim reality! There's a DigiWorld of difference! (By the way, I know that gag stunk! -_-;;;)  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	4. Fading Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, na na na na naaa! Oh wait, hang on, why'd I do that? I want to own digimon! Oh forget it!  
  
N/A: Does anyone here know where I can find an ENGLISH DOWNLOAD FOR OWIKAWA'S SHAME?? (Episode 49 Season 2 for anyone who doesn't know!) If anyone knows a decent website with this download on, please please please please PLEASE let me know!  
  
Fading Hope  
  
"TK! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" TK's mother called from the kitchen. She opened the door to see he was still asleep. "Come on TK," she said worriedly. TK slowly rose form his pillow and groaned. "What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?"  
  
"A little." he said weakly. He was lying. His arm was literally killing him with pain, and he felt like he had just woken up from drinking 10 pints of lager.  
  
"Do you want the day off?" she asked the blond.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." TK said, falling back on his pillow again.  
  
"OK then, just get some rest." his mother said, closing the door behind her. TK lay there for a minute thinking. Finally he picked up his D- Terminal and typed in a message to Kari:  
  
Kari,  
  
Sorry, but I'm not coming to school today. You can come round after school if you want. Tell the others that my arm's hurting a little but other then that I'm fine.  
  
TK  
  
P.S. By the way, don't let Davis sit next to you again!  
  
After sending the e-mail, TK lay on his back for a few minutes more, waiting for his mum to leave the apartment. Finally, he heard the door opening and he sat up slightly.  
  
"TK! I'M GOING NOW!" she called from the front door. "SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"  
  
The door shut and TK got out of bed and changed into his usual clothes. 'Time to find out what he wants with me.' he thought as he put his shoes on. He went to the computer in his room.  
  
"Digi-port open." he said looking very determined, and he was pulled through the digital gate.  
  
* * *  
  
He arrived in the Digital World roughly a few seconds after he opened the gate. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a circular clearing in the middle of a forest. He couldn't see anything else. After visually searching the clearing, he decided to speak.  
  
"PSYMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried out into the forest. Then, infront of him, the familiar purple-clad digimon appeared before him.  
  
"You're smarter than I thought, Takaishi." the digimon sneered to the blond. "You finally figured out that I have a little errand for you." TK looked confused.  
  
"What you do you mean by 'errand'?" he asked curiously. The digimon smirked.  
  
"You'll find out right now."  
  
"Huh?" TK was about to ask what he was on about, but Psymon held out his right hand infront of TK. The blond tiredly closed his eyes, and his head hung limp on his shoulders. Psymon quietly said a few words to blond's trance-like face.  
  
"Despair of Darkness, aid me in my quest for domination, you will hold the power required to assist me."  
  
TK slowly opened his eyes. Normally his eyes would be happy and playful, always ready for more adventure. But now, they looked as cold as ice, full of vengeance, hatred and despair. He looked up at Psymon.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked cockily. "You want some'in'?"  
  
"I see that you really are the Child of Despair." Psymon said, looking down at the once Child of Hope. TK tilted his head lazily, still looking cockily at the digimon.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," he said lazily. "So waddaya want?"  
  
"Let's just call it.a favour." He said, smirking at the blond. "But you will need this first." he held out something that looked like a pendant. TK smirked at this. It was a tag with a crest in it. The crest looked like the Crest of Hope, but instead it was upside-down and the spikes were pointing inwards. "This, my friend, is the Crest of Despair."  
  
He handed the crest to TK, who studied it thoughtfully.  
  
"If I'm to use this, then I do need my digimon." the blond said, dangling the crest a few inches from his face.  
  
"Very well then." Psymon said while also looking at the crest. He looked up and called. "Come Devimon! Meet our new member!" The fallen-angel digimon appeared in the sky. TK looked up from his new crest.  
  
"Devimon." he said to the digimon. "We have work to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Kari, Alysha, Davis and Ken headed to the computer room after school had finished. Kari had told all the other digidestined what TK had told her. They entered the classroom and met up with Yolei, Cody and Gabby.  
  
"You ready to go to the Digital World?" Yolei asked once they had stopped by the computer.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said determinedly. "We have to get Patamon back for TK, and it's all Psymon's fault that this has happened."  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Kari!" Davis said enthusiastically. "Let's go!" Before he could open the digi-port, Tai appeared the doorway and ran up to Kari.  
  
"Kari, have you seen TK today?" he asked, out of breath from running.  
  
"No, I thought he wasn't feeling well." the brunette replied.  
  
"Well, his mom just came to school to see if he was here, 'cause when she came home for lunch break he was gone!"  
  
"What?" Kari said, looking shocked. Alysha was thinking about the situation.  
  
"There's only one place he can be if he wasn't at home or at school." the blonde said, realising where he was.  
  
"Where then?" Kari asked hastily.  
  
"The Digital World." Tai looked confused.  
  
"How did you figure that out?" he asked curiously. Alysha looked at the 16 year old.  
  
"Well where else would he be if he wasn't at home and isn't at school?"  
  
"Good point." Tai said, getting what Alysha was saying.  
  
"Well, now we now where he is, why don't we find him?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm all for that!" Gabby said happily.  
  
"Right, let's go!" the goggle-head said. "Digi-port open!" With that they were pulled through the port.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived in the Digital World and immediately started looking for TK.  
  
"TK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kari cried out into the forest they arrived in.  
  
"YEAH DUDE, WHERE'D YA GO?" Davis called out. This noisy kind of searching continued until they all had headaches and realised that they were scaring some of the digimon, so they decided just to walk around for a bit to see if they could find him.  
  
Finally, they arrived in a clearing, and Kari couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"TK! PLEASE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE!" she called out, almost crying.  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice said somewhere from one of the edges of the clearing. A few seconds later, a familiar looking figure walked out infront of them from the forest.  
  
"TK!" Kari cried out, running to the blond. She stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She saw the Crest of Despair around TK's neck. "What are you doing with a crest?" she asked worriedly. TK smirked maliciously.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." he said evilly. Kari was scared by the way TK was acting. She backed up a few steps. Suddenly Psymon appeared beside TK, and Devimon appeared roughly 10 metres above the air. Kari gasped.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"He's working for me now." Psymon said maliciously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari gasped. The other digidestined just stood there and watched. Except Davis, who kept asking questions.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on here?" he asked for what seemed like the eight-millionth time.  
  
"For the last time, we DON'T KNOW!" Yolei said angrily. "Shut up and maybe we'll find out!"  
  
Psymon was staring at Kari, she was shaking slightly, looking into TK's once playful eyes, which now looked completely lifeless. TK was smirking at the state she was in.  
  
"Now, my friend." Psymon said to the blond. "Use the crest to its full ability."  
  
Kari backed off even more, so she was now roughly five metres away from the young teen. A dark aura surrounded TK's Crest of Despair, and it also surrounded Devimon. A black tornado appeared around Devimon, and it became thicker and thicker, like the tornado that had formed around Patamon two days ago. The tornado ended and in Devimon's place stood Myotismon. Kari felt sick just looking at the vampire-like digimon. She had fought against him four years ago, after he arrived on Earth to find her and destroy her. She still had bad memories about what had happened. He had destroyed Gatomon's best friend, Wizardmon, who had sacrificed himself to save them. Kari hated Myotismon for that. She stared at the digimon, her eyes filled with hatred for him. Then she stared at TK.  
  
"You're not TK anymore." she said, almost crying. "TK would never do anything like this. Not the TK I know."  
  
"You're right." TK said maliciously. "I'm not the TK you know, he's gone."  
  
While this was happening Davis was prepared for battle.  
  
"You ready, Veemon?" the goggle-head asked.  
  
"Sure am, Davis!" the stubby blue digimon replied.  
  
"I don't care if it's TK's digimon." Yolei piped in. "He's evil and needs to be stopped!" she turned to her digimon. "You in, Hawkmon?"  
  
"Absolutely!" the bird-like digimon said, ready for battle.  
  
"Is everyone else ready?" Davis asked the other digidestined. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's go!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!"  
  
The digimon flew into the air or ran on the ground towards Psymon and Myotismon. Davis ran up to Kari while this was happening.  
  
"Com'on Kari, we gotta go!" he said hastily. Kari started walking off with Davis holding onto her upper arm. She looked over at TK, then looked back infront of her. Davis saw how sad she was. "You OK?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"I can't believe it." she said grimly. "I can't believe he did that." Davis didn't want to make things worse, so he said what he thought was best.  
  
"Don't worry Kari." he said caringly. "Whatever happened it happened for a reason, and I'm sure TK isn't doing this on purpose." Kari looked up at the boy.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely. Davis noticed she had been crying.  
  
"Well, if you think about it, even though I haven't known TK as long as you, but I know that he wouldn't do anything like that." Kari nodded slightly and they returned to the others.  
  
"Hey Kari," Yolei said to get the brunette's attention. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari nodded again. She turned to face Davis. "Thanks Davis." she whispered to him. Davis blushed slightly. Kari turned to Gatomon. "You ready to fight, buddy?" The feline digimon nodded.  
  
"Sure am!" she said energetically.  
  
"Digi-armour energise!" Kari cried out.  
  
"Gatomon, armour digivolve to.Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
The sleek cat-like digimon flew into the air to join the others in the attack. Psymon chuckled to himself at the new arrival.  
  
"You really think you can beat me?" he asked evilly.  
  
"Well we're not here for the good of our health!" Stingmon answered back.  
  
"Very well then." the purple-clad digimon said coolly. With that the attack began.  
  
"V-Laser!" "Spiking Strike!"  
  
Exveemon and Stingmon were the first to attack. Psymon rebounded the attack with a small psychic shield, strong enough to block both attacks. Psymon striked back by hitting the two digimon with two powerful beams of dark energy. They immediately dedigivolved back into Demiveemon and Minamon.  
  
"Looks like we're in trouble!" Ken cried out as he and Davis had caught their digimon. "Maybe if we were able to DNA digivolve ten we might stand a chance." Davis stared at Ken.  
  
"That's it!" he cried. He turned to Kari. "Kari, call Nerfertimon back, we need her tail ring!"  
  
"Alright," Kari nodded. "NERFERTIMON! COME BACK OVER HERE! HURRY!" The feline digimon nodded and headed towards the brunette, dodging several attacks that Psymon had shot at her to stop the digimon from getting to her destination. After arriving, she dedigivolved back into Gatomon. She took her tail ring off and handed it to Kari.  
  
"Here." she said to the brunette. "Don't loose it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kari replied. "Now, are you ready? Remember, you're the best chance we have."  
  
"Like you just said, don't worry about it!"  
  
"Aquilamon.Gatomon.DNA digivolve to.Silphymon!"  
  
"Let's go!" Silphymon called to the other digimon. He (A/N: Just to stop this from getting too confusing, I'll just call Silphymon a 'he', 'kay?) flew up into the air , and the two digimon attacked together.  
  
"Static Force!" "Tail Hammer!" "Sonic Blast!" "Tornado Blast!"  
  
Both attacks hit home, but did no damage to the purple-clad digimon.  
  
"This isn't working!" Kari said desperately to Ken and Davis. Ken was trying to think.  
  
"Our digimon are strong, but not strong enough." Ken was saying to himself. Davis and Kari listened. "With Paildramon completely out of the picture, there's no chance of being able to fight with Imperialdramon, and with TK acting like this, we can't get Shakkoumon." He looked around. Then he looked over towards Alysha and Gabby. "Wait a minute. ALYSHA! GABBY! OVER HERE!" he cried to the two girls. They ran over to him.  
  
"What's the matter, Ken?" Alysha asked curiously.  
  
"Listen, I have an idea that could help us out." he explained. "Do you think you two are DNA digivolving partners?"  
  
"Well, we might be." Alysha said. "Mimi told us about it before we moved, she told us everything." She paused for a second. "Sooo, you wanna let us give it a try?" The other digidestined nodded. Alysha and Gabby looked towards their digimon.  
  
"Cougamon!" the blonde called.  
  
"Alamon!" the brunette cried.  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE!" they both cried out together. The two digimon began to glow in a white light.  
  
"Cougamon.Alamon.DNA digivolve to.Oromon!"  
  
The white light disappeared, and where there was once two digimon, now only stood one. A light blue digimon that stood on all fours. It had a golden helmet which had on a red jewel on it, and two powerful wings on it's back. The two sisters stared at the new digimon.  
  
"Who's that?" Davis asked. Demiveemon decided to tell him.  
  
"Oromon is an ultimate animal vaccine type digimon. She can hit enemies hard with her Hyper Tornado and Supreme Blaster attacks!"  
  
Oromon flew into the air and stopped beside Silphymon.  
  
"Com'on guys." Oromon said in her smooth, synchronised, double voice.  
  
"Right!" Silphymon and Ankylomon agreed.  
  
"Static Force!" "Tail Hammer!" "Supreme Blaster!"  
  
Psymon blocked the attacks with another psychic shield. He hit back at the digimon with three fire balls. Ankylomon got hit full on and dedigivolved back into Upamon, but Silphymon and Oromon dodged the attacks with ease. Cody picked up Upamon from the floor and looked out to the battle field.  
  
"Why hasn't Myotismon attacked yet?" he wondered.  
  
"Good point!" Davis agreed. They were right. Myotismon hadn't done anything yet. He just stood there next to TK watching the battle with him.  
  
Silphymon and Oromon did there best to dodge all of Psymon's attacks, but were tiring. Occasionally they would get caught by the odd fireball, but kept going. After a few minutes of this, he stopped. The purple-clad digimon looked down at Myotismon, who in return gave a menacing smirk. Psymon teleported away and the vampire-like digimon flew into the air. The two DNA digimon looked at the evil digimon, gasping for breath. It was clear what was going on. It was Myotismon's turn to strike.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
A powerful deep red rope appeared in Myotismon's hand, like a whip. He swung the rope at Silphymon, who crashed down to the ground. Silphymon then dedigivolved back into Salamon and Poromon. He swung it again and it hit Oromon in the side. She fell to the ground, making a small crater, then she dedigivolved into Pukamon and Temamon.  
  
"Oh no!" Yolei cried as the DNA digimon hit the ground. "They were our only chance!"  
  
Alysha and Gabby picked up there injured digimon and looked over to Myotismon and TK. Myotismon held his arm and held TK in a carrying position, then the evil digimon flew into the air and disappeared from the digidestined's sight. Kari fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone." she said hoarsely. "After all the years we were such good friends." Davis walked up to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said softly. Kari looked up at him, and Davis smiled. "We'll get him back, 'kay?"  
  
"You mean it?" the brunette asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Salamon piped up:  
  
"Of course we mean it!" she said smiling softly. "We're your friends, an we'll do whatever it takes to get him back!"  
  
"Thanks guys." Kari replied, standing up. "It means a lot to me."  
  
They went to the nearest TV and went home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kari! Com'on, you're late enough home as it is without missing dinner!" Kari heard a familiar voice as she walked through the door of her apartment.  
  
"Give me a minute, Tai!" she called back as she took her shoes off. Tai poked his head from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom and dad have gone out, something to do with Ms Takaishi." Kari felt awful as Tai said the name 'Takaishi'; It reminded her too much of TK and what had happened to him. "Anyway," he continued. "because I'd probably kill you with my cooking, I decided to order a pizza!"  
  
"Okay," Kari sighed as she sat down, keeping her head down as she did. Tai noticed this.  
  
"What's up, Kari?" Tai asked worriedly. "Is it something to do with TK? Did you find him?" Kari nodded slowly. "Where is he then?"  
  
"He's not coming back, Tai." Kari said grimly. "Psymon did something to him. Now it's like he's pure evil." Tears began to fall from her eyes and onto the table. She looked up at her brother. "Do you remember a couple of days ago when I told you what had happened to Patamon?" Tai nodded. "Well, when I saw TK with Devimon, and he had this crest around his neck."  
  
"He WHAT?" Tai asked, looking shocked. He relaxed a little, then waited for Kari to continue.  
  
"That crest had something evil about it, I could tell. He made Devimon digivolve into Myotismon." Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Only four days ago there was no other threat from the Digital World, but now this evil digimon was using every obstacle they ever had at once. Tai considered this for a few seconds, then decided:  
  
"You should go to bed early tonight." he decided. "You look wiped. We'll go and talk to Izzy tomorrow."  
  
"OK." Kari said weakly. She got up and went to her room with Salamon in her arms.  
  
'What will the digidestined do now that TK is their new enemy? What is Psymon planning to do next? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monster.'  
  
Just incase my POV gets confusing, everytime a character disappears for some reason or another, the POV changes. It'll end up in this order;  
  
TK Kari Davis Ken Alysha Gabby Yolei Cody  
  
If anythin' else happens, I'll let ya know, 'kay? PS, NO FLAMES!!!  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	5. Explainations

Disclaimer: Geez, if I owned digimon, then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer saying that I don't own digimon, would I?! (I'm a confusing entity, aren't I? @_@;;;)  
  
Explanations  
  
Kari woke up drowsily the next morning, and lay in her bed, trying to make sense of what had happened yesterday. Everything seemed fuzzy, like she had amnesia. All she could remember was the cold look in TK's eyes, and that crest. For some reason it looked familiar. Slowly she rose out of bed and climbed down the ladder of her bunkbed.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Tai asked as she sat down on the sofa with her breakfast.  
  
"I'm OK." she said tiredly. She looked around the room. "Where's mom and dad?"  
  
"They went with Ms Takaishi to find TK, no one's told her yet." Tai said grimly.  
  
"They should know." Kari said briefly. Tai looked at her. "For all you know they might think he's dead, at least this way they know he's not."  
  
"Alright." Tai said, standing up, and walking back over to the kitchen. "I'll tell her tonight."  
  
"Thanks bro." Kari said, looking up and giving the older boy a weak smile.  
  
* * *  
  
School went by slowly that day. Kari sat next to Alysha and Ken sat next to Davis. 'Why was he acting like that?' Kari kept wondering to herself. She tried her best not to think about it, because she nearly cried everytime she thought of TK.  
  
Finally, the end of the school day arrived, and the digidestined headed towards the computer room. When they entered they found someone they didn't expect to see.  
  
"IZZY!" Kari cried, a look of shock on her face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yolei and Cody came over to my house and told me what happened last night." he said simply. "I did some research on what they said about some sort of crest. They heard you mention it." He sat down at the computer and began to load up a program. "I managed to get hold of Gennai and he sent me some information."  
  
"Well what is it then?" Kari asked hurriedly.  
  
"Give me a minute. Right." A series of pictures were on the screen, Kari noticed that they looked like engravings. "They're called anti-crests, and they enable dark forces to make their respective digimon digivolve to their dark ultimate form. Now." He loaded up a picture. "Does this look like the crest you saw?" Kari carefully looked at it. It looked like the Crest of Hope, but different. Instead of the light coloured tag, it was black.  
  
"That's it." Kari said grimly. "But that doesn't answer why TK was acting like that."  
  
"I was getting to that!" Izzy said irritably. "Gennai gave me more than this information. He discovered some data for Psymon, and from that data I think I've figured out what's going on."  
  
"Well tell us already!" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"Apparently Psymon can control dark emotions." Izzy said clearly.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Davis asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"It means that somehow he managed to get TK to think of sad times in his life and managed to control his mind through those memories."  
  
"So now we can get him back by making him think of all the good times, right?" Yolei asked cheerfully.  
  
"It won't work entirely like that." Izzy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wait a minute." Ken interrupted. "I know I'm going off the subject, but if their was an anti-crest for Hope, then shouldn't there be more anti- crests for every crest that is known about?"  
  
"Yeah, there is one for every known crest." Izzy started. He typed on the computer some more and some more pictures came up. "There are nine anti- crests; cowardice, animosity, hatred, ignorance, unreliability, insincerity, darkness, cruelty, and." He paused for a moment.  
  
"What?" Kari asked worriedly.  
  
"Despair." Izzy said grimly.  
  
"That's definitely the opposite to TK's original crest!" Kari said grimly, staring at the computer screen as Izzy loaded up the all-too- familiar engraving on the computer screen.  
  
"Well, now we know what's wrong, we should go to the Digital World to fix it!" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"I'm not going." Kari said grimly. Davis turned around to face her.  
  
"What do you mean, Kari?" the goggle-head wondered.  
  
"I don't want to go to the Digital World, not if I have to see TK like that again."  
  
"Well, how about you go home and we can handle it!" Alysha suggested.  
  
"OK." Kari nodded weakly. Salamon jumped onto Kari's shoulder and she walked out of the room. The other digidestined and in-training digimon watched her worriedly as she left.  
  
"Well let's go already!" Yolei cried after Kari had shut the door.  
  
"Alright, Digi-Port open!" Davis cried. They were ready and rearing to go.  
  
* * * They arrived in a fairly baron area in the Digital World. Behind them was the beginning of a small forest, but other then that, there was nothing. There was silence as the six digidestined waited for what they knew was coming.  
  
After about a minute, a figure appeared behind them, crashing out of the forest canopy at an alarming speed. The vampire landed, and gently placed the boy with him on the ground. The digidestined stared at the two. They knew who they were; TK and Myotismon.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna put up a fight?" TK asked provocatively.  
  
"Let's go." Davis replied spitefully.  
  
"Demiveemon digivolve to.Veemon!" "Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!"  
  
"Minamon digivolve to.Wormmon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to.Hawkmon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!"  
  
"Upamon digivolve to.Armadillomon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!"  
  
"Pukamon digivolve to.Lynkmon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!"  
  
"Temamon digivolve to.Dulphimon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!"  
  
"Are you ready yet?" TK yawned at all the digivolution that had occurred.  
  
"Right! Everyone, GO!" Davis yelled and the digimon stormed off towards Myotismon, who prepared himself for an attack. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" the vampire digimon shouted out his attack, and a long rope of deep red energy appeared in his hand. He swung it at the champion digimon, who dodged the attack, after being stronger then they were yesterday. While the battle ensued, TK was walking up to Davis, staring at him unblinkingly.  
  
"What do you want?" Davis asked in suppressed rage. TK smirked at this question.  
  
"Not got your little angel, huh?" he asked maliciously.  
  
"You leave Kari out of this!" Davis shot back. Suddenly TK grabbed Davis by the shirt collar and smashed him into the tree behind him. Davis was sure he heard the tree crack when he impacted.  
  
"Hey, get off him!" Ken cried as he ran towards his friend. TK used his right arm to bat Ken to the ground powerfully, knocking the boy unconscious.  
  
"KEN!!" Yolei screamed as he fell to the ground. She ran up to him and tried to wake him up.  
  
"You see, Motamiya?" TK sneered. "You're nothing, not even with your friends you can defeat me." He hit Davis in the side of the face with his right fist. Davis winced in pain, and quickly tried to recover, only to receive another blow from the other side of his face.  
  
TK let go of him and he fell to the ground instantly. 'I've gotta fight back.' he thought weakly. 'If I don't he'll hurt my friends, he's already hurt Ken!' He slowly got up off the ground.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, Takaishi!" he spat in suppressed rage. "If I don't do it for Ken then this is for Kari!" He whacked TK in the side of his face, knocking him down. TK quickly got up.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked tauntingly. "You hit like a girl." Davis tackled TK to the ground, but TK kicked him into the air by doing a backwards flip, landing perfectly on his feet, Davis laying on the ground, having just had the wind knocked out of him. Davis painfully got up slightly and looked into the air after hearing a loud crash. Myotismon had weakened the digimon enough to knock them out of the sky or straight to the ground. They dedigivolved back to their rookie forms, having not been injured that much. "Well, I guess our work is done here." TK said malevolently. Myotismon flew down, picked TK up and flew off as Ken woke up. He sat up, confused.  
  
"Can anyone give a clue here?" he asked everyone in general. He carefully rubbed the side of his head. "Is Davis OK?" Ken stood up and looked at the goggle-head weakly getting up off the ground. The indigo haired boy ran towards him and helped him up. "Are you OK?" he asked worriedly. Davis smiled weakly and nodded. "Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?" young teen replied weakly.  
  
"You're bleeding on your head." Ken noted. Davis held his hand up to the side of his head, removed it and looked at it, seeing that his once yellow glove was now covered in blood.  
  
"I guess I took quite a beating, huh?" he asked to Yolei, who he knew was awake for the whole attack.  
  
"Yeah, but you were only doing what you thought was right. He attacked you and you had to defend yourself." the lilac haired girl told him. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis started, but was cut off briefly. Due to his injuries he lost consciousness. Ken caught him as he started to fall to the ground.  
  
"I guess that fight was too much." Alysha said, having just arrived with Gabby and Cody.  
  
"Yeah, TK sure can pack a punch when he's being possessed by an evil digimon." Gabby said, looking at the limp figure being held up by Ken.  
  
"We should get home and get Davis to a doctor or something." Cody pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, looking down at Davis.  
  
"At least he's quiet!" Yolei pointed out. Just then Davis started to wake up. Ken placed him on the ground.  
  
"That was quick!" Alysha said, looking quite shocked.  
  
"What happened?" he asked weakly.  
  
"You fainted. It must have been a tough fight for you." Cody said to the teen.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I had an edge over him when I hit him." Davis said, now getting up from the ground, wobbling slightly.  
  
"Well, you didn't. Now, let's get back." Alysha said simply. She and Ken helped Davis towards the TV, where they went home.  
  
* * *  
  
After going to the doctor and getting his injuries sorted out, Davis called home and said he had an accident when playing football. He entered the house at 4:00 with Veemon at his side.  
  
"Hey doofus, where d'ya get those cuts?" Jun asked as he sat down.  
  
"I had an accident during football practice, what's it to you?" Davis shot back, irritated.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if your little Tamagochi pet turned against you." she said provocatively. Davis turned on the TV.  
  
"I'll turn him against you in a minute." he mumbled angrily. Veemon watched him worriedly. They were quiet for a few minutes watching Road Runner and Coyote on the TV, until the phone rang. Though reluctant to leave his seat, Davis got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Who is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's Kari." the caller replied.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Tai and me told Ms Takaishi about TK. She glad he's safe but she's worried about him. Did you have any luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Anythin' else?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you were alright."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, Yolei phoned me after she came home and told me that you and TK were fighting."  
  
Davis froze dead. 'Now she'll definitely hate me.' he thought grimly.  
  
"She said that he attacked you first, and you were just defending yourself. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I did hit him, but I wanted him to see sense. He knocked Ken out."  
  
"And you.Yolei also said that you fainted because of injuries. What kind did she mean?"  
  
"Look, Kari, as much as I like talking to you on the phone, how about we meet up sometime with the others and then we can talk about it."  
  
"OK. Bye!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
He hung up and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter? You didn't get a date?" Jun teased as he sat back down.  
  
"No, I missed the cartoon." he said grumpily. He yawned and rested his head on the sofa briefly. "I'm going to bed. Tell mom and dad, 'kay?"  
  
"OK, see ya!" she called as he left the room. Davis entered his bedroom and dumped himself on his bed.  
  
"Veemon?" he asked, his voice muffled by his blanket as he landed on the bed.  
  
"Yeah Davis?" the little blue digimon chirped.  
  
"We're in trouble."  
  
'Will the digidestined be able to help TK now that they know what is wrong? Does Psymon possess anymore anti-crests? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
Ah, doesn't Davis try his best to get Kari? Well, I'm a Takari girl, so there! Hoped you liked the fight, and there is NO DAVIS BASHING either, just because he gets a little beat up, doesn't mean I'm Davis bashing. Anyway, (I'm getting SO bored of saying this!) NO FLAMES!!! If I don't mention it, it doesn't mean I want flames, 'cause I don't. I don't know what I just said but think it made sense! *o*  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	6. My Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, 'cause if I did, the last episode of 02 wouldn't have such a sucky ending! TK a novelist indeed, HE SHOULD BE A PRO BASKETBALL PLAYER GOD DAMN IT!!!  
  
My Angel  
  
"You have done well, my friend." a familiar voice congratulated the possessed blond.  
  
"Thanks." TK said gratefully. "It wasn't hard to get the edge over that idiot, Motamiya."  
  
"Of course." the psychic purple-clad digimon said in agreement. They where stood in a grey lab, there were computers around them, each one showing different information. TK and Psymon were stood at a screen larger then the others. "I believe you have something to show me."  
  
"Yeah, I do." the teen replied. He typed some things on the keyboard and a program loaded up. "I've been analysing the data from the digidestined's digimon, and I've managed to make opposite copies of their personalities. I've literally created 'dark' versions of those digimon."  
  
"Oh, really?" Psymon wondered curiously. "What are their names?" The blond smirked.  
  
"BlackGatomon, Darkmadillomon, Exmon, Hielomon, Eagemon, Lugxmon, and Duromon." He pushed a key and their pictures and data appeared.  
  
"Excellent." the evil digimon smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kari! Wait up!" Yolei called to her as she and Cody ran after her. Kari turned around and looked at them as they stopped by her. "Are you OK today?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are Ken and Davis alright?" the brunette asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I phoned Ken but I'm not sure about Davis." Yolei explained.  
  
"Wait, here he is now!" Kari said cheerfully. Davis walked up to them. He had stitches on the right side of his head, and he wasn't wearing his goggles. "Where are your goggles, Davis?"  
  
"Oh, there in my bag. I went to the doctor and he said my stitches could come out if I wore them too much."  
  
"So you're alright then?" Kari said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, other then that I'm fine." Davis said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, let's get going then." Cody said, looking at the others. "We don't want to be late." They agreed and walked towards the school.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kari, are you OK to go to the digital world today?" Davis asked as they left the classroom after school had ended.  
  
"Yeah." Kari said, giving a smile. "Someone's gotta be the referee if you and TK get into another fight." Davis smiled back.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. They arrived in the computer room and met up with everyone. Davis put his goggles on beforehand.  
  
"You ready to go?" Alysha asked Gabby when they stopped by the computer.  
  
"Yeah, sure am!" the brunette replied energetically.  
  
"Then let's go! Digi-port open!" Kari cried as they disappeared into the Digital World.  
  
* * *  
  
They immediately began looking for TK, Myotismon or Psymon, expecting a tough battle to get TK back. After a minute, Kari stopped.  
  
"What's up?" Davis wondered.  
  
"He's here." Kari said grimly. "I can sense his power." True to her words, Myotismon appeared, closely followed by TK.  
  
"So," he said cockily. "finally decided to show up, eh, Kari?" Davis defensively stood infront of her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" he said defiantly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" TK said lazily. "Attack, Myotismon!" Myotismon flew into the air.  
  
"Everyone digivolve!" Ken yelled to the digimon.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!"  
  
"We've got to DNA digivolve!" Gatomon cried. She removed her tail ring and gave it to Kari.  
  
"Go for it!" she said back to the digimon.  
  
"Exveemon.Stingmon.DNA digivolve to.Paildramon!" "Aquilamon.Gatomon.DNA digivolve to.Silphymon!" "Cougamon.Alamon.DNA digivolve to.Oromon!"  
  
They were the first to attack.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" "Static Force!" "Tornado Blast!" "Tail Hammer!"  
  
The attacks hit Myotismon full on, knocking him back a little, but altogether there was not much difference.  
  
"We don't have the power to get Imperialdramon yet." Ken said nervously. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Don't ask me!" Alysha commented. While the fight began TK approached Davis and Kari. Davis kept infront of her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I just want to prove that yesterday wasn't a fluke." the blond said matter-of-factly. Kari was getting nervous.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she said scaredly, stepping out from behind Davis.  
  
"How about I prove it on you?" he smirked maliciously.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Davis cried. He turned to face Kari. "Get away from here! Now!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" she said bravely. TK came closer to them.  
  
"So, the little girl doesn't wanna listen to ya," he said cockily. "can't think why!" he held out his fist infront of him. "You two are asking for a fight!"  
  
"Kari, please, get out of here!" Davis pleaded to the young girl.  
  
"I'm not going, Davis!" Kari said defiantly.  
  
Meanwhile, the other digidestined where doing their best to help their digimon, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Ken, look over there!" Yolei pointed to where Davis, Kari and TK where.  
  
"Let's help them this time." Ken decided, and they headed for the three kids.  
  
"I'm sick of you two acting so weak!" TK spat at Davis and Kari. "Now it begins." He swung his fist towards Davis, and Davis closed his eyes tightly, preparing for impact, but nothing happened, though what he heard he heard made him feel sick; he heard a thump and a small scream. He opened his eyes and saw that Kari had gone infront of him and blocked the attack, making it hit her instead! She should there, staring at the icy glare TK had set on her. Davis noticed the huge red mark on her face where TK's fist had hit it.  
  
"And you did that because.?" he asked spitefully. Kari still stood there, anger running through every vein in her body.  
  
"Enough is enough!" she said angrily. TK looked shocked. "I'm sick of you doing all of these bad things to my friends, especially since their your friends too!" She started crying, and her face softened. "Don't you know how much we all miss the real TK?" TK smirked evilly at this comment.  
  
"The 'real' TK was weak. Why would he want come back when he is so powerful as he is now?"  
  
"Because I love him!" Kari said desperately, her voice shaking uncontrollably. TK's eyes widened.  
  
"You.love him?" he gasped. A slight sparkle appeared in his eyes. "You love me?" Kari nodded.  
  
"I do." the brunette said smiling slightly. TK looked at her tear- streaked face, and she looked into his partially lifeless eyes. Suddenly, TK's anti-crest began to glow with a powerful gold light. It surrounded all of TK's body, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"TK! What's wrong?" Kari asked worriedly. TK painfully looked up at her.  
  
"Hope." he said weakly. "Hope wants me to remove the virus from Patamon, but it needs my energy." Kari held TK in her arms and looked at him.  
  
"You can do it TK." she said confidently. "I know you can!" Kari began to glow a soft pink. The other digidestined were not sure what was going on, but Ken had a idea.  
  
"Hope and Light must be working together to remove the virus from Patamon!" he said thoughtfully. The two coloured glows around TK and Kari produced a beam which struck Myotismon, who was also watching what was happening. He let out long and spine-chilling scream, as he began to glow white. The evil digimon fell to the ground, and shrank into the all-too familiar small, winged form.  
  
"Patamon!" Yolei cried as she ran towards the little digimon. She picked him up and walked towards the others. The glow around TK and Kari faded. TK looked up at Kari weakly, his eyes were obviously full of life again, but they looked tired from what had happened.  
  
"Well, you did it." Kari said smiling. TK nodded gently, and then lost consciousness and hung limp in Kari's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey TK, wake up." a voice was gently trying to wake TK up. His mind was fuzzy, just like the voice talking to him. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't see much.  
  
"Wh.where am I?" he asked weakly. His vision cleared up a little and he saw the hazy outline of Kari sat next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, you're home." she replied softly. "Your mother's in the living room with the others. They're telling her what happened just now."  
  
TK sat up and looked around. He was in his room, but he was looking for someone in particular.  
  
"Where's Patamon?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just over there." Kari looked over to the other side of the room, where Patamon was asleep.  
  
"Will he be OK?" TK asked nervously, afraid that he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine, he just needs to rest." Kari replied simply.  
  
"That's OK then." the blond replied, a look of relief on his face. He looked up at Kari. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Kari stared for a moment at him and giggled.  
  
"Of course I meant it, silly!" she said happily. She moved towards TK and they kissed briefly, then wrapped their arms around each other, only pulling from their embrace a minute later when Davis and Ms Takaishi walked into the room.  
  
"TK, thank god you're alright!" she said happily. "The others told me what had happened today." she ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright." When she let go of him, TK had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Davis asked.  
  
"What happened to the anti-crest?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, it was strange." Kari said simply. "After the light had died and you'd fainted, Ken saw that the Crest of Despair had been changed into the Crest in Hope. Izzy's looking into it as we speak." TK looked over towards Patamon for a few seconds.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Davis suggested. Kari and Ms Takaishi agreed and they left the room.  
  
TK stared at Patamon for a few minutes more, when the little digimon began to open his eyes. TK got out of his bed, wobbling a little, and walked up to him, picking him up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I've been better." the little digimon said, smiling. "I guess I still need some rest, I'm a little tired."  
  
"OK then." The blond replied gently. Patamon closed his eyes again and went to sleep. TK stroked the winged digimon gently.  
  
"Don't worry Patamon." he said softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
'What will Psymon do now that TK isn't under his control any more? Will the digidestined be able to defeat him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
I think I'm gonna need a barf bag after that! That is like, so sickingly sentimental! Before you say anythin', I know it's like I'm reviewing my own work, but hey, what'ya gonna do about it?  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	7. Courage And Friendship

Disclaimer: I'll keep it simple today; I don't own digimon, 'kay?  
  
Courage And Friendship  
  
"Hey TK!" Kari said happily as she approached him on the way to school. "Glad to see your at school today!" She was walking next to him, looking at him. "Why the glum face? You've got Patamon back."  
  
"It's not that." TK replied grimly. "After what I did to you guys, I amazed you still like me!"  
  
"Oh com'on TK, you know it wasn't your fault!" the brunette said honestly. "It was all Psymon's fault!"  
  
"But it wasn't!" TK said harshly, stopping and staring at Kari. "I could of at least tried to break Psymon's control over me, but I didn't! It was my choice, and THAT'S THAT!" With that he stormed off, leaving Kari standing there. "But, TK." she said quietly. 'Why did he act like that? I thought he said that he loved me!' she thought sadly.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis said happily as he walked up to her. "What's up?"  
  
"It's TK." she replied sadly. "He was really angry about what happened with Psymon, but I get the feeling that he knows it wasn't his fault, and that he thinks that we might not trust him, or start acting strangely around him."  
  
"Maybe." Davis said thoughtfully, looking up to see TK running into school. "Before we deal with TK, we need a plan to defeat Psymon."  
  
* * *  
  
'What was wrong me today?' TK was puzzled that whole day, he didn't understand why he treated Kari like that. 'No matter how hard I try, I always push people away, I don't even think about it, I just do!' He was trying to remember anything during the time when he was under Psymon's control. 'When I spoke to Kari I knew I'd done some horrible things, but what were they?' Suddenly, he froze, and started sweating. He was remembering something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not got your little angel, huh?" TK asked maliciously.  
  
"You leave Kari out of this!" Davis shot back. TK grabbed Davis by the shirt collar and smashed him into the tree behind him.  
  
"Hey, get off him!" Ken cried as he ran towards Davis. TK used his right arm to bat Ken to the ground powerfully, knocking the boy unconscious.  
  
"KEN!!" Yolei screamed as he fell to the ground. She ran up to him and tried to wake him up.  
  
"You see, Motamiya?" TK sneered. "You're nothing, not even with your friends you can defeat me." He hit Davis in the side of the face with his right fist. Davis winced in pain, and quickly tried to recover, only to receive another blow from the other side of his face.  
  
TK let go of him and he fell to the ground instantly. He slowly got up off the ground.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, Takaishi!" he spat in suppressed rage. "If I don't do it for Ken then this is for Kari!" He whacked TK in the side of his face, knocking him down. The blond quickly got up.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked tauntingly. "You hit like a girl." Davis tackled TK to the ground, but the young teen kicked him into the air by doing a backwards flip, landing perfectly on his feet, Davis laying on the ground, having just had the wind knocked out of him. He got up and looked into the air after a loud crash was heard. Myotismon had weakened the digimon enough to knock them out of the sky or straight to the ground. They dedigivolved back to their rookie forms. "Well, I guess our work is done here." TK said malevolently. Myotismon flew down, picked TK up and they flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What have I done?' he asked himself, breathing heavily after just remembering that incident. 'I'm no better then Psymon himself!' He looked up quickly to see the teacher dismissing the class. He left the classroom and immediately headed for home.  
  
"TK! WAIT!" Kari yelled after him as he ran through the corridor to get out of school. Davis put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look, it's like I said before, let's come up with a plan of action first." he said assuringly. Kari nodded and they headed for the computer room with Ken and Alysha.  
  
* * *  
  
TK was running as fast as he could away from the school, Patamon flying after him, after spotting him running from school.  
  
"TK, slow down!" the little digimon pleaded to his human partner. He was tiring from all that flying. They arrived at the beach where he slowed down. "Why did you come here?" Patamon asked curiously.  
  
"To think." he said simply. Patamon was confused. TK looked out onto the ocean, then sat down on the soft sandy beach.  
  
"What do you mean?" the flying digimon wondered. TK was quiet for a moment, then sighed and spoke:  
  
"When I was under Psymon's control, I knew I'd done terrible things. After I broke his control over me I couldn't remember a thing about what had happened to me, but just now I had this flashback, and in it I attacked Davis, and knocked Ken out. Now I don't know whether the others will trust me anymore."  
  
"TK, you know the others will trust you. Just be positive!" Patamon said matter-of-factly. TK suddenly froze in his position. "TK, what's wrong?" the little digimon asked worriedly. TK's mind was fuzzy, and he was sweating. It was another flashback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sick of you two acting so weak!" TK spat at Davis and Kari. "Now it begins." He swung his fist towards Davis, who closed his eyes tightly, preparing for impact, instead Kari had stepped infront of Davis and had taken the full blow of the attack! She let out a small scream, but stood still. She was staring at the icy glare TK had set on her. There was huge red mark on her face where TK's fist had hit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, I couldn't have done that!" the blond said suddenly. Patamon was worried.  
  
"Done what?" he asked.  
  
"I just had another memory. I." he paused and looked down at the beach. "I.hit Kari." Patamon looked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I hit her. I was going to hit Davis and Kari took the full blow instead, but she still told me that she loved me." Patamon smiled.  
  
"That proves how much she cares for you." he said gently.  
  
"I guess." TK replied grimly.  
  
"HEY TK! PATAMON!" TK turned to see Davis running towards him. He stopped and looked at TK. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me!" the blond replied, not looking at Davis. Davis sat down beside him.  
  
"Look, I'll admit that you were a bit rough, but I know for a fact that you're a nice guy."  
  
"But I hurt you and Ken."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So why don't you hate me for it?"  
  
"'Cause I know you didn't mean it!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" TK looked at Davis, then shook his head.  
  
"I don't deserve to be a digidestined."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I don't!" Davis was getting mad. He stood up and glared at TK.  
  
"Now listen here! I didn't come here just so I can be told something that isn't true!" TK was looking at him. "Look, everyone wants to take Psymon down, so we decided that we aren't going to leave the Digital World until he's gone. It might take a while, or it might be a quick battle, but all we know is that he isn't going to win!" Davis turned away to leave, then stopped and spoke, though not looking at TK. "We leave in an hour. If you want to come, then come, but if you don't, then you can just forget it!" He walked away, leaving TK and Patamon on their own.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Patamon asked curiously. TK looked back at the ocean, silent.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Digital World, Psymon was in his lab, looking at the documents that TK had created when he was under his control.  
  
"Maybe I could use these plans to my advantage." he smirked evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is everyone here?" Yolei asked, looking around the room. Kari had just entered the room and had joined the others. Instead of wearing her camera around her neck, she wore it on a silver belt around her waist, along with her D-3. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And has everyone told the truth about where we're going?" She pointed this question at Davis, who nodded honestly.  
  
"Let's go!" Davis said energetically.  
  
"You're not thinking of going without me, are you?" Everyone looked towards the door, to find TK and Patamon there. TK was grinning, and wearing his Crest of Hope.  
  
"TK! You're here!" Kari ran up to him and hugged him tightly. TK looked over at Davis, who smiled confidently. He returned the smile thankfully. Kari let go of TK and turned to the others. "Is everyone ready to go?"  
  
"YEAH!" the other digidestined replied in unison.  
  
"Then let's go. DIGI-PORT OPEN!!" They were pulled through the gate, ready for battle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, let's go!" Davis cried enthusiastically. The digidestined left the area where they had arrived, and began to try and find some sort of trace of Psymon. TK had a strange feeling when they came near a huge forest. He felt hot and started sweating. 'I can tell there's something about this forest, but why am I feeling like this?' he wondered. 'Wait. What's was that?' He definitely knew something was coming. He saw the glow of an attack coming from the densely packed forest.  
  
"KARI MOVE IT!!!" the blond yelled as he ran towards her. She looked at him and he pushed her down to the ground just in time to dodge a massive blast of energy heading her way. Psymon walked out of the forest and stood infront of TK and Kari, who had just stood up.  
  
"You're better than I thought, Takaishi." the purple-clad digimon said plainly. "I never thought you'd be able to know that attack was coming, but I had to find out anyway."  
  
"What do you want now?" Davis asked aggressively. The psychic digimon smirked at Davis, then turned back to TK.  
  
"Your plans were very interesting, you know." he said simply. "So good in fact that I just had to use them!"  
  
"Huh? What are you on about this time?" TK asked angrily. Psymon looked towards to forest, where 7 pairs of red eyes glowed from the bushes. Suddenly, they jumped out and stood behind Psymon.  
  
"Digidestined, I'd like you to meet my new friends." the purple-clad digimon announced. He looked at the seven digimon. "This is BlackGatomon." he looked at the digimon that looked like Gatomon, except she was black, had bluey-grey gloves and had a back shiny tailring. ".Darkmadillomon." A grey version of Armadillomon stepped forward. His shell was darker then his actual skin, and his claws were black. ".Exmon." He looked at a navy-blue version of Veemon. The symbol on his head was a deep yellow, and his eyes were glowing instead of being their usual red colour. ".Hielomon." A digimon that looked like Wormmon made himself visible. He was deep shade of red, and the mark on his head was ultramarine-blue. ".Eagemon." the Hawkmon- like digimon smirked evilly as Psymon mentioned his name. He was a deep- grey colour, and had a shiny black belt for a headband. ".and finally, Lugxmon and Duromon." The last two digimon stepped forward. Lugxmon was a light grey version of Lynkmon. She had a deep-grey diamond on her back, and the gem in her necklace was black, and Duromon was a light grey version of Dulphimon.  
  
"Where did those guys some from?" Davis asked in amazement.  
  
"Oh, you can thank your friend for that." Psymon said simply. He looked at TK. "He was the one that came up with the plans for these digimon, I simply made them a reality."  
  
"But there are only seven." Kari pointed out.  
  
"Yes, well, I decided to make an extra, just so that my 'friend' here wouldn't be left out." Another pair of red eyes appeared in the forest. A little digimon flew out. It looked exactly like Patamon, except for his fur, which was a deep purple.  
  
"This, is Tsukaimon." the psychic digimon said simply. TK was looking at the digimon. 'Was this what Patamon would have looked like if he lost all of his energy with the virus?' he wondered sacredly.  
  
"Well I don't care if he's got another addition to his little group!" Davis said angrily. "Let's fight!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to." nothing happened.  
  
"Huh? What's up?" Davis asked Veemon. The stubby blue digimon shrugged his shoulders. "Well try again!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to." still nothing happened. Psymon smiled.  
  
"You won't be able to digivolve, not when I'm psychically making it impossible to." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I guess we duke it out as it is!" Davis said energetically.  
  
"Go my friends." Psymon said quietly. All of the dark digimon raced towards the digidestined and their partners.  
  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon cried out. His attack hit Exmon full on, and the little digimon fell to the ground. The battle ensued, each digimon fighting their respective 'dark' version. Psymon approached TK.  
  
"So, you want to be the hero again, do you?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"What do you want?" the blond responded angrily.  
  
"Oh come on Takaishi, you know what I want!" he moved closer. "You want to be the bad boy again, and I want you with Despair again!"  
  
"No!" Kari cried out. "We won't let you!"  
  
"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" He held out his hand, and a dark aura formed around TK. He fell to his knees and started shaking with pain.  
  
"TK NO!" Kari yelled out. Davis heard her and ran towards Psymon.  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" he cried out as he ran towards the digimon. Davis slammed into his side and they both fell to the floor. The dark aura around TK faded and he looked up, surprised.  
  
"Davis?" he gasped confusedly. Davis had gotten up and was breathing deeply in and out to control his anger.  
  
"Never do that to my friends EVER AGAIN!" he said aggressively. Psymon got to his feet and glared at Davis.  
  
"You got lucky there, you know." he said angrily. "I never make the same mistake twice." He started powering up a powerful dark attack in his hands. Davis still stood there.  
  
"You can do to me all you want, Psymon!" he cried as the attack was now so powerful it was roaring with energy. "But you'll never hurt my friends when I'm here!" The attack fired and headed straight towards him. He didn't step back or look scared.  
  
"DAVIS!! NO!!" Kari screamed the attack was only a few metres from him. The other digidestined were pleading him to get out of the way. Davis still stood still. 'What if this is it?' he thought, realising the consequences of his actions. 'Well, at least I'll go fighting, no matter what!' Suddenly he began to glow a bright orange and silvery-blue. He heard to attack, but nothing happened. 'Huh? What happened?' The attack faded, and he still had a strong glow around him.  
  
"Davis! You're alright!" Kari said happily. "But why are you glowing?"  
  
"It must be because of his DigiEggs, Courage is orange and Friendship is blue!" TK realised. The bright light surrounded all the digidestined's digimon.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" "Patamon digivolve to.Angemon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!" "Gatomon armour digivolve to.Nerfertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
The light around Davis faded and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Davis!" Kari cried. She ran over to him and tried to wake him up. Meanwhile, the champion digimon beating the enemy digimon with ease.  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
Exveemon's attack his Exmon easily, and the little digimon was destroyed.  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
Stingmon's attack went right through Hielomon, who disappeared seconds later.  
  
"Hand Of Fate!"  
  
Angemon's attack hits Tsukaimon, who was deleted.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" "Blast Rings!" "Rosette Stones!"  
  
All three attacks hit Darkmadillomon, Eagemon and BlackGatomon, who all separated into bits of data.  
  
"Sonic Blaster!" "Tornado Blast!"  
  
Cougamon's and Alamon's attacks immediately destroyed Lugxmon and Duromon and they were destroyed with ease.  
  
"I guess I underestimated you fools." Psymon said angrily. "I guess it's time for me to go."  
  
"Come back here!" Ken called as Psymon disappeared. "Damn!" Kari looked down at Davis.  
  
"We'll get him next time." she said determinedly. Davis slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." TK said honestly. "When Psymon fired that attack at you, you started glowing the colours of the symbols on your DigiEggs. But." he paused for a second nervously. "why did you try to save me?" Davis looked at him.  
  
"Well, you were in trouble!" he said simply. "Of course I had to save you!"  
  
"I don't mean that!" TK said quickly. "I mean, why did you save me after everything I put you through?"  
  
"'Cause you're not the same person that attacked me! And don't go all depressed on me again!"  
  
"Maybe." TK trailed off a little. He was looking at his crest. The other digidestined looked at TK's crest. It was glowing a bright golden colour.  
  
"Maybe TK's Crest reacted by the friendship from Davis! His Crest must be fully operational!" Kari guessed.  
  
"If the Crest is working then we should et going to defeat Psymon." Ken said immediately afterwards. The light around the crest faded and returned to its usual self. "Let's go!" The digidestined agreed and they headed off.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, they decided to rest for the night. They laid out their sleeping bags and a few minutes later they were all asleep, except for TK, who lay down looking at the stars. When he was confident that everyone was asleep, he got out of his sleeping bag and walked off into the forest. The rustling of the grass woke Kari up, and she quietly followed TK as he left.  
  
TK walked through the forest for roughly half-an-hour, until he arrived at a lake. He sat down by the lake and picked up some water with his cupped hands. He looked at it, then splashed it on his face. Kari came up from behind him.  
  
"TK?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence. TK jumped up to his feet and turned around, but he lost his balance and fell into the water. Kari started laughing when TK's head appeared above the water. His hat had fallen off and Kari was holding onto it.  
  
"What's so funny?" he irritably, gasping for breath.  
  
"You looked so cute just then!" Kari giggled. TK smiled.  
  
"Well in that case." he grabbed Kari by the legs and pulled her into the lake with him. Kari came out from under the water. "You look better in water too!" They both started laughing so much that they didn't even care whether anyone heard them. They got out of the water and held each other's hands.  
  
"TK, why did you come so far away from the others?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"I'm still not sure about the others." he said simply. "I don't know if they properly trust me or not." Kari was about to object, but was cut off. "I mean, I know that Davis trusts me, and you trust me, but what about Yolei, Cody, 'Lysha and Gabby? Do you think they trust me?"  
  
"Of course they do!" Kari said objectively. "They just haven't been able to show it like Davis has, but they do!"  
  
"Yeah." TK sighed. A few seconds later they headed off back to the others. The one thing they didn't realise, was that a familiar figure was watching them.  
  
"Soon, very soon, you will see my true power." the figure said maliciously, and a loud, spine-chilling laugh was heard throughout the forest.  
  
'Are there really more crests in the Digital World? And are the digidestined going to defeat Psymon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
  
What do you think? This fic was dedicated to the true friendship of Daikeru, nothing else, so don't get any ideas already! Oh well, nearly the end if this little collection of chapters known as a fanfic. Hope I write a good enough ending to it all! R+R, but NO FLAMES!!!  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	8. The Run Up To The Battle

Disclaimer: God damn it, why can't I own digimon? WHHHYYYYY??  
  
A/N: This one's a little short, and is run up to the final chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The Run Up To The Battle  
  
TK woke up early the next morning. He sat with Patamon and was silent until the others woke up.  
  
"So, are we all ready to go?" Davis asked after everyone was awake.  
  
"Well I'm ready." Alysha replied, smiling.  
  
"Let's get going then!" TK said energetically. They headed off further into the forest to find some trace of Psymon, even though they knew he would come to them.  
  
"We've been looking for an hour, can't we take a break?" Yolei whined as they continued walking.  
  
"No, we have to find Psymon before he does anymore damage to the Digital World!" TK said harshly. The lilac-haired girl stayed silent after that.  
  
About an hour after that, everyone was getting tired, except TK, who kept on going. He was about five metres ahead of the other digidestined. Suddenly a powerful blast hit him in his side, and he collapsed forward in pain afterwards. The other digidestined ran up to him, to see if he was alright. Before they could reach him, Psymon appeared.  
  
"Well, I guess you didn't like my welcoming gift then?" he asked innocently. TK got up and glared at him.  
  
"Why are you here this time?" he asked aggressively.  
  
"To fight." Psymon said maliciously, yet simply. "But first, find me." He teleported away from the area before anyone could stop him.  
  
"NO!" TK yelled angrily. "I can't believe he got away!" He groaned slightly and held his side. Kari ran up to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No, not until Psymon's gone." TK said painfully. Kari looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Why are you taking everything so seriously lately?" she asked the blond.  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked back.  
  
"It's like you have the whole world on your shoulders, and it's not right for you, 'cause you're so young." the brunette explained.  
  
"I just don't want Psymon to make any other digimon hurt you, not after what I did to you."  
  
"So you know about that then."  
  
"Yeah, but Patamon convinced me to take that as the fact that you really did love me." Kari smiled at this.  
  
"That's great." she said thankfully. "So how's your side?"  
  
"It's OK, I guess. But still.we should find Psymon." The other digidestined agreed with TK and they headed off again.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't understand how those weaklings managed to defeat me over and over!" Psymon yelled angrily. He hit one of him computer keyboards with his fist. He then smiled maliciously. "Oh well, once they find me, it's game over."  
  
* * *  
  
The digidestined continued walking through the forest. TK's was leading again, but this time Kari kept close to him. TK's side was still aching, but he didn't want to say anything that would put him and the others off the task at hand. 'Why is my side still aching? It was only a little hit!' he kept trying the figure out what was wrong, but after a few minutes, stopped.  
  
"What's up?" Cody asked curiously.  
  
"I can't believe I was so stupid not to think of that!" TK said suddenly.  
  
"Think of what?" Gabby asked.  
  
"I know where Psymon's base is! When I under his control, I went there, and I might be able to remember where it is!"  
  
"And what if that doesn't work?" Ken asked.  
  
"It's simple; when Psymon psychically finds out where we are, a very small signal is sent towards our brains, if we can pick up on it, then we can find his base!"  
  
"But, how did you know that?" Kari asked.  
  
"I asked Izzy about it yesterday, before we left, that's his theory, and I think we should follow it."  
  
"Well I'm in!" Davis decided. "Let's go!" They set off, trying to find somewhere that TK would remember.  
  
"Err, TK? Why did Psymon hit you and not anyone else?" Kari asked as they were walking.  
  
"Because to Psymon I'm just his play-toy, nothing more." TK said simply. "He needed me only to make his job easier, because he didn't want to get his hands dirty. He knew I'd become my real self again, just not so soon."  
  
"Oh, right." She was silent for a while after that, until TK stopped for no reason she could think of. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Psymon's trying to find where we are." the blond said quickly. He closed his eyes and tried to find where the signal was coming from. He opened his eyes quickly a few seconds later. "He's over there!" The digidestined ran after TK, trying to keep up with him. 'I've got to find him!' he kept thinking, he was slowing slightly because of the pain in his side. 'I don't care about some stupid pain, I have to keep going before Psymon hurts my friends!' A few minutes later they arrived at what looked like an old temple. "Why did you stop here?" Cody asked. TK walked up to the wall and hit it with the side of his fist. A loud metallic sound was heard afterwards. "I knew it!" TK said dynamically. "This has to be Psymon's base! He made it look like stone, but it's definitely metal!" "Then let's crash his party!" Davis said energetically. "Right!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Exveemon!" "Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!" "Patamon digivolve to.Angemon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquilamon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to.Ankylomon!" "Lynkmon digivolve to.Cougamon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve!" Ken cried.  
  
"Exveemon.Stingmon.DNA digivolve to.Paildramon!" "Aquilamon.Gatomon.DNA digivolve to.Silphymon!" "Ankylomon.Angemon.DNA digivolve to.Shakkoumon!" "Cougamon.Alamon.DNA digivolve to.Oromon!"  
  
"Now, break down that wall!" TK yelled.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" "Static Force!" "Cachita Bomb!" "Tornado Blast!"  
  
Psymon, who was in his lab, looked to where the explosions came from. They ripped a massive hole in the side of his lab, destroying three or four of his huge computers. TK, Davis, the other digidestined and the DNA digimon stepped into the rubble. "I guess it's game over sooner then I thought." the psychic digimon astonishedly. "No, it's game over for you!" Davis answered back aggressively. They stood there, face to face, digidestined and digimon versus digimon, ready for the final battle.  
  
'Will the digidestined be able to defeat Psymon once and for all? Don't you dare miss the final chapter of "The Psymon Saga" on Digimon: Digital Monsters!'  
  
So, the final chapter next. Can't wait to write it! Anywho, this narrator dude is only just doin' my nut in, so, next week he's fired!  
  
Narrator: What?  
  
You heard me, go!  
  
Narrator: Fine. *Walks off*  
  
Excellent! Anyway, see ya in the last chapter, 'Destiny'!  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


	9. Destiny

Disclaimer: Well, since this is the last chapter, I better say this extravagantly; *In a huge, echoey voice* I.do.not.own.DIGIMON!!! There, is that OK?  
  
Destiny  
  
"I guess it's game over sooner then I thought." the psychic digimon astonishedly.  
  
"No, it's game over for you!" Davis answered back aggressively. They stood there, face to face, digidestined and digimon versus digimon, ready for the final battle.  
  
"And how do you suppose you'll defeat me?" Psymon asked, smirking maliciously.  
  
"We have one extra player!" TK said immediately afterwards. "Shakkoumon will help defeat you!"  
  
"You may have an extra player." Psymon smirked. "But can you win the match?"  
  
"This isn't football!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Who says I was talking about football?" the purple-clad digimon asked back. "Now it's time to fight!" Two powerful beams of energy emerged from his eyes, but the digimon were two quick, and they dodged the attack.  
  
"You guys better get out of here!" Paildramon yelled to the digidestined over the noise of falling rubble. They ran over to the edge of the lab and stayed behind one of the huge metal strips that had blown off the side of one of the computers.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
Paildramon hit Psymon right in the chest, knocking him down.  
  
"Now, everyone attack!" Paildramon called to the other digimon.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" "Static Force!" "Cachita Bomb!" "Tornado Blast!"  
  
Most of the attacks hit Psymon, but the ones that didn't hit the roof, which made more steel piping fall on top of him.  
  
"You got him!" Davis yelled happily. A few seconds later the rubble moved, and Psymon burst out of it and flew up into the air. He came back down and stared at the digidestined.  
  
"You can't defeat me, you fools." he said loudly, his voice echoing around the lab. He held out his hand from under his cloak. He was holding three objects, looking strangely like pendants. They were different shades of black and grey. "Not when I have these."  
  
"Crests?" Kari gasped.  
  
"Anti-Crests, actually." Psymon said cockily. "Every single dark emotion you've experienced over the past four years, I've used to turns your Crests into Anti-Crests." He turned to face Kari. "Your little day- trip to the dark ocean was a major help."  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
Paildramon hit Psymon with a surprise attack, sending the anti-crests flying out of his hand. Kari, Alysha and Gabby each caught one of them. They suddenly began to glow their own individual colour; Kari's glew a bright pink, Alysha's glew a bright lilac, and Gabby's glew a powerful golden light. The three lights died seconds later.  
  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Psymon cried out in surprise.  
  
"What's this?" Alysha asked. She looked at her lilac coloured crest. Gabby looked at her golden crest.  
  
"I recognise those symbols!" TK said suddenly. "'Lysha, yours is Faith, and Gabby, yours is Harmony!"  
  
"I'm Faith?" Alysha asked.  
  
"Mines is Harmony?" Gabby said curiously.  
  
"Well, if we have them, then we should use them!" Kari said determinedly.  
  
"Harmony will save all who are true." Gabby said quietly to herself. Alysha turned to face her.  
  
"What?" she asked. Gabby looked up suddenly to see the digimon continuing their fight. "What did you mean?"  
  
"Remember what daddy always told us when we were young? He told us that Harmony would save all who are true. I know how to beat Psymon!"  
  
"Really?" Davis asked astonishedly. "How?" All the digidestined gasped as they looked up suddenly to see all the digimon getting blasted to the ground. They smashed into the rubble and dedigivolved to their rookie forms, except for Gatomon. Gabby talked faster.  
  
"It has something to do with my Crest of Harmony. Somehow I need to use it to help defeat Psymon!" TK was silent for a few moments.  
  
"That's it!" TK said suddenly. The other's looked at him. "All we have are four crests, but the four crests can all work together! If we can somehow combine their power, we can beat him!"  
  
"You up for it?" Alysha asked the other three. They nodded in agreement and closed their eyes. Their crests began to glow their respective colour. They suddenly opened their eyes one by one, calling the names of their crests.  
  
"HOPE!"  
  
"LIGHT!"  
  
"FAITH!"  
  
"HARMONY!"  
  
All of the lights formed into a huge ray, which speeded its way towards Dulphimon. It surrounded her, and she glew a powerful pure white.  
  
"Dulphimon, warp digivolve to."  
  
Gabby watched in shock as the light faded, revealing a light blue digimon, that stood on two legs. It had a white belly and was covered in golden plating on it's head, with a red jewel in the middle of it. She also had golden plating on her shoulders and thighs. She had red eyes, golden wings, a blue and light blue tail, and golden boots with a red stripe down the middle.  
  
"MegaAlamon!"  
  
"What's this?" Psymon gasped in amazement as MegaAlamon appeared. "She must be the digimon of Harmony!"  
  
"Who's that?" Ken asked.  
  
"That's MegaAlamon, a data winged animal digimon. She's the mega form of Dulphimon and can hit hard with her Mega Kick and Mega Punch attacks, but her most powerful attack is still a mystery!" Wormmon explained.  
  
"You're going down, Psymon." MegaAlamon said smoothly. "MEGA KICK!" she cried as she hit Psymon with her solid gold boot. He flew a good ten metres before crashing into one of his few remaining computers. He slowly got up.  
  
"You caught me off guard, but next time, you won't be so lucky."  
  
"Bring it on, big boy!" MegaAlamon said cockily. Psymon aimed a blast of energy at her, which hit her right shoulder plate, and tearing off part of her right-hand wing, turning them into bits of data. He fired another blast straight after that, which hit her in the chest. It smashed part of her chest plate off, and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The golden plates on her body and her boots were mostly shattered.  
  
"MegaAlamon! NO!" Gabby cried as Psymon came closer to her.  
  
"We have to help!" Ken said angrily.  
  
"We can't." Patamon said helplessly. "When your crests were activated, it starved us of our energy."  
  
"We can't digivolve either." Veemon said grimly.  
  
"So you mean.there's nothing we can do?" Gabby gasped. She looked at MegaAlamon. "PLEASE MEGAALAMON! GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU CAN BEAT HIM! I KNOW YOU CAN!!!" Her crest began to glow a bright gold again, this time brighter then ever. The same light surrounded MegaAlamon. She quickly got up and flew into the air.  
  
"Gabby." she said determinedly. "This is for you!" She put her two fists together infront of her, and before the digidestined's eyes her fists transformed into a single large gun. "SUPREME CANON!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice. A ball of energy formed at the end of the canon. It roared its way towards Psymon. That moment lasted forever. The blast hit Psymon and tore a hole in his chest. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"You may of thought you've won, but you'll never defeat me!" he gasped as he started to disappear to data. "NEVEEERRR!" He disappeared into data as he screamed his final word. MegaAlamon looked at where the purple- clad digimon used to be, then let out a small groan and crashed to the ground among the rubble.  
  
"NO!!" Gabby yelled as she ran to her digimon. She knelt by the mega level digimon and looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. MegaAlamon began to glow and dedigivolved back into Dulphimon. Gabby picked her up. "Dulphimon."  
  
"Gabby." Dulphimon said weakly. "that fight took too much energy, even the energy from your crest couldn't give me the power I needed."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Gabby asked worriedly. Dulphimon had tears in her eyes, just like the young brunette.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gabby." she said hoarsely. "I don't have much time left."  
  
"Dulphimon, no." Gabby said, her voice full of panic and worry.  
  
"I have to leave for now, Gabby." Tears fell from her and Gabby's eyes. "But.before I go.promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That.we'll be friends.forever."  
  
"Of course we will." Gabby cradled Dulphimon under her chin. "I promise you, we'll be friends forever."  
  
"Goodbye, Gabby, I'll be back, I know I can promise you that." Those were Dulphimon's last words before she disappeared into data. Gabby looked at were her digimon once was.  
  
"Dulphimon, no." Gabby said, tears streaking down her face. "NO!!" she screamed as the last of Dulphimon's data disappeared. Alysha walked up to her and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Gabby, she'll be back, she said so." the blonde said softly.  
  
"I can't believe she left." Gabby managed to say. TK walked to the other side of her.  
  
"Gabby, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked gently. Gabby nodded and they walked off outside.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. She looked up to see that TK had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong? You weren't the one that lost your partner."  
  
"Maybe not this time." he said simply. "But I did loose him once."  
  
"What?" TK and Gabby sat down, and he began to talk.  
  
"It happened four years ago, our first opponent was an evil digimon named Devimon."  
  
"Isn't that what Patamon turned into with that virus?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was so afraid of him. Anyway, Patamon was the only one of the original seven digimon that hadn't digivolved to champion yet. The other champion digimon couldn't defeat him. He said that the smallest child, which was me, would defeat him. I was in danger and Patamon digivolved into Angemon to save me. He took the other digimon's strength and defeated Devimon, destroying himself at the same time. That's why I was afraid. I didn't want to loose him to Devimon again."  
  
"So.I lost Dulphimon just like you lost Patamon, is that right?"  
  
"If you mean that we both lost them fighting against the evil in the Digital World, then yes, you did."  
  
"I wish she was back here now."  
  
"She come back soon."  
  
"Wha-?" A bright light appeared before Gabby on the ground. It was a golden egg with a red stripe down the middle. She picked it up.  
  
"I told you, didn't I?" TK smirked. Gabby smiled. TK suddenly held onto his side in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gabby asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, good thing none of you guys got hurt by Psymon, you know. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." TK said painfully.  
  
"You've been knocked around too much these past few days, TK. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
"Try telling that to the digimon that always try to destroy me!" He started looking more relaxed. "It's OK now, I'm fine now."  
  
"TK." Gabby started. "I was wondering. Have you ever told anyone of the new digidestined what happened to Patamon?"  
  
"Well, I know that Matt told Cody, but other then that, no. Not even Kari knows, because she wasn't there back then."  
  
"Oh right. Hey! Here comes the others!" The other digidestined walked up to them to see how they were.  
  
"I guess Dulphimon's coming back sooner then we thought!" Alysha said happily.  
  
"Yeah!" Gabby replied happily.  
  
"We should get home." Ken decided. "We came here to defeat Psymon, and now we have, we'd better get going." The digidestined agreed and travelled home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" TK yelled as he closed the door. "Everything's fine now!" He entered the living room to see his mother sat down. "Matt? Dad? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you, what else?" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"But how did you know I'd be back?" the young blond asked as he sat down.  
  
"Our digivices reacted when Psymon was destroyed. So, what were the casualties?" Matt joked. TK looked sad when he said that. He turned his head away from his brother and didn't say anything. "Oh, right, I won't ask that one again."  
  
"Mom, I'm going to my room, I feel a little tired." TK said as he got up and walked towards his room. He shut the door and lay on his bed. 'I hope Gabby's OK.' he thought worriedly.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabby was lying on her bed with Dulphimon's egg at her side.  
  
"Hey Gabby!" Alysha said cheerfully as she entered the room. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK now that I know Dulphimon's gonna be alright." Suddenly, the gold and red egg began to shake. After a few seconds it broke in half, and in the egg was a small little peach coloured digimon. It had a thin tail, and what looked like a dummy for it's mouth.  
  
"Hi Gabby!" the little digimon said happily. "My name's Sulamon!" Gabby picked up Sulamon and hugged the cute little feetless digimon.  
  
"Thanks, Sulamon." she said happily, tears filling in her eyes again.  
  
"No problem!" the little digimon chirped. "Friends forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
  
  
*Blows nose into a tissue* Well, that's it! I went through a whole box of Kleenex writing that! Anyway, I liked writing this story SO much, I think I'll write a sequel set three years later! If anyone has any suggestions on what to call it, let me know! Oh well, until next time, see ya!  
  
DigiDudette ^_~ 


End file.
